DIFÍCIL DE AMAR
by safiro
Summary: Él dejó claro en el instituto que no quería que nadie se le acercara, le robaba besos y le decía que le gustaba, pero ella lo consideraba un chico problema y ni muerta creería que la amaba, pero él no se rendiría ni aun sabiendo que ella era tan difícil de amar. Transcripción de Yurika Cullen
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicas esta historia es una TRANSCRIPCION de la original de Yurika Cullen que muy amablemente ME PERMITIÓ ADAPTAR sus historias a los personajes de Candy Candy, y así compartir con ustedes su talento….espero le agrade tanto como las otras historias que su inspiración nos ha permitido disfrutas…**

**DIFÍCIL DE AMAR**

**By Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Uno**

-.-

Una vez más me levante demasiado temprano para mi gusto, y no me disgustaría tanto si no fuera porque son gritos los que me levantan cada mañana, gritos insoportables y ensordecedores, cada mañana es la misma historia desde hace años, y aunque me disguste estar tan temprano en pie, prefiero miles de veces madrugar al instituto que quedarme en esta casa aguantando una vez más tantos momentos insufribles. En un lugar en el que gracias a las constantes discusiones no se puede vivir más en paz, ahora ni siquiera dormir era placentero, pues siempre era interrumpida por las discusiones.

Mis padres en los últimos años cada vez se llevaban más mal, y cualquier tema sin importar lo insignificante que fuera era punto de discusión, todo era un motivo valido para poder enfrentarse y pelear, mi hermano Albert y yo al comienzo tratábamos de calmarlos, pero después nos dimos cuenta que era inútil, al parecer su único deseo en la vida era discutir, tanto así que llegaron al punto de descuidarnos afectuosamente, ni mi hermano ni yo les importamos mas, solo somos importantes cuando pueden usarnos como un motivo para discutir, por lo demás, somos ignorados.

Yo he tratado de hacerme cargo de Albert durante este tiempo, he tratado de estar pendiente de él, de sus estudios y de su vida personal, de que él vea que me interesa su vida, él aun es un niño y me da muchísimo miedo que la falta de atención de parte de mis padres creen algún trauma en él o lleguen a hacerlo un niño rebelde y problemático, aunque cada vez es más difícil saber qué piensa, pues mientras más mayor se hace Albert más indiferente se hace a los problemas y aunque sé que en el fondo es una fachada y todo lo hace para que yo no me preocupe por él, sé que en verdad todo le afecta. Aunque en vez de un chico problema se ha hecho lo contrario, siempre sobre sale en el colegio por sus notas altas, por su buena conducta, y demás cosas. Todo eso lo hace con el fin de llamar la atención en casa, con la idea de que nuestros padres se sientan orgullosos de él y de que yo no me preocupe tanto, pero es en vano, para ellos, nosotros no existimos.

Baje al comedor y como siempre mis padres discutían y se gritaban tan fuerte como podían, ni siquiera preste atención en cual era el tema de discusión, no tenía caso, Albert terminaba de desayunar en silencio mientras leía algún libro de su interés para distraerse, cuando me vio, me sonrió y dándome los buenos días se marcho a su escuela, me gire a ver a mis padres y el apetito se me esfumo en menos de un segundo, así que como siempre hoy no desayunaría, tome el almuerzo que había empacado ya mi madre, mas por obligación que por otra cosa y el cual alguna vez también había llegado a ser tema de discusión para ellos, lo guarde en mi mochila y salí hacia el instituto.

Cuando por fin estuve fuera solté todo el aire que tenía guardado en mis pulmones y me masajeé un poco los hombros pues la tensión de mi casa me ponía realmente nerviosa y estresada, no veía la maldita hora de terminar el instituto, cumplir la mayoría de edad y buscar una universidad lo más alejada de mi casa y mudarme a un departamento yo sola, aunque pensar en dejar solo a Albert me retenía bastante, sería horrible para él quedarse solo con ellos y aguantar tantas discusiones todos los días, de todos modos aun faltaba mucho para que yo cumpliera la mayoría de edad y me graduara, así que tal vez para ese momento ya hubiera pensando en algo, por el momento tendría que seguir aguantando los problemas y tratando de evitarlos lo más posible, era eso lo que hacía que cada día estuviera menos en casa, salía más temprano y llegaba más tarde, y lo peor de todo es que nadie parecía notarlo, nadie nunca me hizo un reclamo o nada parecido, y era de esperarse, a ninguno de ellos dos le importaba.

Seguí caminando distraída y ahora más tranquila, mientras más lejos estaba de mi casa, me sentía cada vez mejor, iba demasiado temprano así que no tenía apuro en llegar, el silencio y la calma era algo de lo que no gozaba todo el tiempo, así que me encantaba disfrutarlo cuando podía.

— Hoy de nuevo llegas temprano pecosa— dijo una voz jocosa en mi oído, inmediatamente me tense y me puse nerviosa, como auto reflejo di un paso hacia atrás para alejarme de él, pero era demasiado tarde, me había tomado de la barbilla y me había dado un beso fugaz en los labios, antes de que pudiera darle una cachetada, él ya se había alejado

— ¡Te odio!— le grite con todas mis fuerzas— ¿Por qué demonios no entiendes que no te soporto? ¡Tienes que dejar de hacer esto todos los malditos días!— estaba realmente furiosa, él me miro con esa maldita sonrisa de triunfador y me guiño un ojo

— Sabes que nunca lo hare Candy, tienes que dejar de resistirte y rendirte de una vez, simplemente acepta ser mi novia—

— ¡Ni muerta!— exclame furiosa— ni aunque fueras el último hombre sobre la faz de la tierra Terry Grandchester— escuche su fuerte carcajada y tome un par de respiraciones para calmarme, este hombre sacaba lo peor de mi

— Yo siendo tu pecosa, no me atrevería a asegurar nada, tal vez un día de estos tengas que tragarte tus palabras— yo fruncí el ceño

— ¡Púdrete!— dije pasando por su lado y empezando a caminar, el muy imbécil me siguió— ¡Deja de seguirme!... No entiendo por qué demonios tengo que ser yo a quien molestes, tienes al noventa y nueve por ciento de las mujeres de este instituto a tus pies ¡Oh gran soberano rey Grandchester! ¿Y tengo que ser justo yo a quien molestes así?— dije con sarcasmo y frustración

— El noventa y nueve por cierto de las mujeres de este instituto no me interesan en lo más mínimo, ya lo deberías saber de sobra Candy, solo me importas tu, así que desgraciadamente para ti, seguiré insistiendo hasta que muera— y volvió a guiñarme un ojo

— ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?— exclame más para mí, que para él, el muy estúpido rió

— Simplemente ser tu, eso hiciste— dijo mirándome serio

— ¿Qué?— pregunte frunciendo el ceño

— Esa personalidad tuya, eso es lo que más me gusta de ti, aparte de lo obviamente hermosa que eres, pero tu forma de ser es lo que más me gusta pecosa, nunca te andas ofreciendo a nadie— y me toco la mejilla suavemente, de un manotazo la retire

— Estupendo, mañana mismo buscare un buen profesional que me haga un cambio extremo y me reforme completamente tanto la apariencia, como mi personalidad— comente con disgusto. Él volvió a reír

— Demasiado tarde, no importa lo que hagas, no te libraras de mi— yo lo fulmine con la mirada— bueno, será mejor que me vaya, tengo practica de futbol, nos vemos luego— y guiñándome un ojo se marcho

Yo me quede revolcándome en mi propia furia y enojo mientras caminaba a mi salón, definitivamente mi vida era una completa mierda, no bastaba con los problemas de mi casa, sino que también estaba el imbécil de Terry.

_Terry Grandchester_, el hombre más insoportable, arrogante, pedante y problemático del universo entero, para mi propia desgracia era mi compañero de clase, ambos estábamos en el mismo instituto y en el mismo salón, era el chico más popular del instituto, uno de los más problemáticos, pero a su vez de los más inteligentes, tenía las mejores notas en todas sus materias, pero su conducta era un desastre, siempre se metían en problemas, siempre estaba de pelea en pelea, la mitad de los hombres lo admiraban y lo seguían como si fuera un líder pero la otra mitad lo aborrecían a muerte, le tenían envidia, especialmente porque tenía a todas las mujeres a sus pies, todas babeaban por él, y por eso se había ganado muchos enemigos tanto como amigos.

Desde que había ingresado en el instituto se había convertido en mi tormento, al principio me ponía apodos, me molestaba siempre que me cruzaba, se reía de mí, en fin, un montón de momentos incómodos me había hecho pasar desde que ingreso al colegio y sin aparente motivo alguno, hasta que un día en medio del patio del instituto, rodeados de todos los estudiantes, él me había gritado de forma bastante particular que estaba enamorado de mí y que quería ser mi novio, desde ese momento su actitud cambio, ya no se reía de mi, ni me decía cosas desagradables, pero me seguía molestando terriblemente, siempre que nos cruzábamos terminábamos discutiendo.

Especialmente porque él se había atrevido a robarme un beso, mi primer beso, el muy desgraciado se había atrevido a hacerlo, y lo seguía haciendo todos los malditos días, de una forma u otra se las arreglaba para besarme todos los días, aunque solo eran roces, besos fugaces y rápidos. Pero el primero no lo había sido, él primero había sido un beso de verdad. Ese día había llegado demasiado temprano al instituto por culpa de las discusiones en casa, iba caminando realmente distraída por los pasillos cuando me lo cruce a unos metros del salón, él muy imbécil sin darme tiempo de nada y sin motivo aparente alguno simplemente se acerco, me arrincono contra la pared y me beso.

Me beso por mucho tiempo y de manera tan suave que no me negué, no me moví, eso fue lo peor, que no lo aleje, apartando la sorpresa que sentía por su repentina acción, sus labios se habían sentido tan bien que no había podido pensar mucho y por reflejo había soltado mi mochila y me había agarrado de él poniendo mis manos en su pecho. Le había correspondido, solo había sido esa vez, pero lo había hecho al fin de cuentas, y hasta el día de hoy todavía recuerdo cada sensación y cada movimiento de sus labios y eso era algo que no me podía perdonar, porque de una manera u otra había caído igual que las demás, me había cegado su encanto, había permitido que él hiciera conmigo lo que quiso en ese momento, pero después jure que nunca más lo dejaría de nuevo. Y aunque se las había arreglado para robarme besos, solo eran simples roces, pues nunca más había permitido que profundizara ninguno y no lo permitiría en el futuro.

Pero gracias a su abierta confesión y a esos besos que él muy maldito me daba incluso en público, yo también llegue a tener mis _"enemigas",_ especialmente porque después de que me había confesado que estaba enamorado de mi, había dejado muy claro al resto de estudiantes que no quería a ninguno rodándome, o de lo contrario tendrían problemas con él y como era tan bueno en artes marciales la mayoría le temía. Y desde ahí habían pasado dos cosas importantes, la primera, nunca más se me acerco un chico a hablarme para algo que no fuera estrictamente necesario, pues todos temían que Terry les hiciera algo malo y la segunda y la más molesta de todas, había cultivado un grupo de enemigas personales y solo dedicadas a mí sufrimiento. Eran las chicas más populares del instituto y las que más perseguían a Terry, me habían declarado su odio y rencor particular cada vez que les fue posible. Desde entonces no me dejaban en paz, eran ellas las que me hacían bromas, me gritaban cosas y me hacían pasar los momentos más incómodos y vergonzosos.

Era realmente desagradable tener que soportarlas todos los días, y aunque gracias a Dios tenia a mis amigas conmigo para ayudarme a aguantar tantos problemas, realmente algún día iba colapsar de tantos momentos desagradables que vivía.

Cuando por fin ingrese en el salón solté un suspiro de alivio, trate de relajarme un poco y logre conseguirlo cuando mis amigas llegaron y se sentaron a mi lado, no les conté mi pequeña discusión con Terry en la mañana, pues pasaba tan a menudo que ya no era ninguna novedad, al igual que las peleas de mis padres, así que por el contrario trate de disfrutar de la conversación lo mas que podía, solo en los momentos que estaba con ellas podía ser yo misma y estar en paz, luego tendría que volver al infierno que era mi casa, así que no tenia porque amargar las únicas oportunidades en las que podía estar tranquila.

La última clase había llegado, el profesor Leonard que era el encargado de nuestro salón y a su vez el profesor de literatura, había anunciando hace un par de días que para el próximo festival del instituto nuestro grupo debía hacer una obra de teatro, la historia que interpretaríamos seria original, él había hecho un concurso de cuentos hacia un par de meses y se le ocurrió usar la historia ganadora de esa vez, y había sido nada más y nada menos que la escrita por Annie, todos estuvieron de acuerdo, era realmente una historia muy entretenida, trataba de amores imposibles y reinos en guerra, todo un cuento de hadas y del príncipe azul. El día de hoy debíamos quedarnos más tarde de lo normal pues empezaríamos con los preparativos de la obra.

— Bien, aclarado el tema de la historia quería proponerles y espero que todos estén de acuerdo— hablo el profesor— pues ya que la señorita Britter fue la creadora de la historia, considero que ella debería ser quien interprete a la protagonista del cuento— mi amiga se sonrojo fuertemente, aunque era una chica muy inteligente, relacionarse con las personas y hablar en público era uno de sus puntos débiles, le daba muchísima vergüenza; de nuevo todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea del profesor— ¿Qué dice usted señorita Britter?— le pregunto

— Bueno… si nadie tiene inconveniente, me gustaría mucho ser la protagonista— dijo bastante apenada, yo sabía que ese cuento era especial para ella así que lo más lógico es que estuviera encantada de hacer el papel principal, pero era tan tímida que le daba vergüenza aceptarlo abiertamente

— Estupendo, para el resto de los papeles y ya que no todos podrán participar en la obra, para hacerlo justamente y repartir las tareas que tendrán cada uno en la obra y en la instalación de esta, he anotado el nombre de todos y lo hare por medio de un sorteo—

El profesor saco una bolsa negra la cual contenía los nombres de todos en ella, poco a poco fue sacando nombre por nombre y repartiendo los papeles de la obra, Sandra, Paty y yo miramos a Annie cuando el profesor dijo que el príncipe de la historia seria Archie, nuestra amiga estaba más roja que nunca, pues siempre había estado enamorada del chico, y al parecer a Archie no le había disgustado nada el papel pues había sonreído abiertamente al enterarse.

— Bien, los encargados de dirigir la obra, y preparar el escenario serán— metió la mano en la bolsa y saco dos papeles— la señorita Andry y el joven Grandchester— hubo silencio por un rato en el salón, todos nos miraron atentamente, luego el profesor como si nada siguió repartiendo deberes y la atención de todos se disipo un poco

Yo maldije mi desgracia y mire hacia mi derecha en la parte de atrás del salón, sonriendo con naturalidad y guiñándome un ojo estaba el maldito arrogante de Terry, ¿Era posible que mi vida realmente estaba destinada a cruzarse siempre con ese idiota? Definitivamente los siguientes días serian un total infierno.

**Sé que aún está pendiente la historia se labios del pecado pero Miko la autora no la actualizado por lo que todas estamos en la misma situación que paso con la pareja, espero que ella pronto logre actualizar y poder seguir deleitándonos con su relato.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicas esta historia es una TRANSCRIPCION de la original de Yurika Cullen que muy amablemente ME PERMITIÓ ADAPTAR sus historias a los personajes de Candy Candy, y así compartir con ustedes su talento….espero le agrade tanto como las otras historias que su inspiración nos ha permitido disfrutas…**

**DIFÍCIL DE AMAR**

**By Yurika Cullen**

**La Historia es una inversión de personalidades...Él el entrometido y ella la malcriada jeje**

**Capitulo Dos**

-.-

— Muy bien idiota— dije acercándome a él después de que el profesor nos había dejado solos para que empezáramos a prepararnos, había repartido los guiones y la mayoría ya estaban empezando a practicar su papel— tenemos que ir a la bodega y traer los materiales que podamos usar para el escenario— Ster su mejor amigo, me miro y sonrió, pero yo no le regrese la sonrisa, no tenía nada contra él, por el contrario, nos llevábamos muy bien, además era el novio de Paty, pero en este momento no estaba de humor para nadie

— Bien, los dejo solos entonces, suerte con tu trabajo Terry— y sonriendo nerviosamente lo vi acercarse a mi amiga

— ¡Vaya Candy! Hoy viniste especialmente alegre— comento Terry con sarcasmo cuando estábamos en el pasillo cerca de la bodega, yo iba delante de él y con cara de querer matar a quien primero se me cruzara

— ¡Cállate! ¿Te parece poco? Con la mierda que tengo que aguantar todos los días, para encima agregarle tener que soportarte a ti también— él arqueo una ceja

— ¿De nuevo hay problemas en tu casa?— si, él muy maldito de alguna forma se había enterado de mis problemas personales y creo saber como lo hizo, a veces Paty y Sandra eran muy fáciles de hacer hablar y si le agregamos el que Paty fuera novia de Ster su mejor amigo, entonces Bingo, el caso estaba cerrado

— Eso no te importa, simplemente hagamos lo que tengamos que hacer y punto, mientras menos tenga que estar cerca de ti, mucho mejor para mi— sentí sus manos en mi cintura y como me acorralaba contra una pared, su rostro estaba tan cerca que me sonroje fuertemente, siempre lo hacía y no lo podía evitar, él por su parte parecía disfrutar siempre con esta situación

— Lastima, porque para mí mientras más cerca estoy de ti es mucho mejor— y justo cuando pensé que me iba a besar, me guiño un ojo para luego soltarme y seguir avanzando

— ¡Eres un maldito imbécil! ¿Te lo dije alguna vez?— comente disgustada

— Todos los días— dijo sonriendo— y me encanta verte enojada— yo lo fulmine con la mirada, el volvió a reír

Cuando llegamos a la bodega la puerta estaba entre abierta y se escuchaban ruidos dentro, ambos fruncimos el ceño, Terry miro por la puerta en silencio y luego se giro sonriendo.

— Vaya, parece que llegamos en un mal momento o al menos para ellos es un buen momento—

Yo abrí los ojos sorprendida y llevada de la curiosidad mire también por la puerta entre abierta, fue aun mas grande mi sorpresa al ver que eran nada más y nada menos que Susana y Niel, Susana era la chica más popular del instituto y por ende la que lideraba el grupo _"Anti-Andry"_ además de ser quien más acosaba a Terry y la mujer más insoportable que pudiera existir, aunque todo el mundo sabía lo perra que era, comprobarlo con mis ojos era realmente sorprendente. Por otro lado Niel era quien más odiaba a Terry, pues antes de que él ingresara en el instituto Niel era el más popular de todos, al parecer su orgullo se vio herido cuando todos dejaron de prestarle tanta atención a él para dársela a Terry. Incluso en una ocasión se llegaron a pelear, pues Niel le exigía que abandonara la escuela y no sé cuantas barbaridades más, pero como siempre Terry había terMinado siendo el ganador y le había dado una gran paliza a Niel, desde entonces Niel nunca más le dijo nada, pero era más que obvio su odio y rencor. Analizando bien las cosas Niel y Susana eran la pareja perfecta, ambos eran un par de egocéntricos presumidos.

Susana estaba apoyada en la pared con la falda del uniforme levantada hasta la cintura, sus bragas en los tobillos y la blusa levantada, Niel estaba tras ella con los pantalones igualmente en los tobillos, le agarraba los pechos y se los oprimía con fuerza mientras la penetraba también con demasiada fuerza, tanto así que Susana se sacudía y gemía ante cada embestida, aunque parecía más que estuviera sufriendo que disfrutando. Los gemidos de Susana eran peores que su risa, realmente ensordecedores e insoportables.

— Que puta eres Susana— le decía Niel mientras la penetraba cada vez más duro— ¿No te pudiste aguantar hasta que terminara mi práctica de esgrima? …Por tu culpa voy a llegar tarde— decía con dificultad

— No escuche ninguna queja… cuando te lo propuse— dijo ella también con dificultad— te pusiste duro inmediatamente— ya era suficiente para mí, no quería presenciar mas la desagradable escena, la verdad que viéndolos tener sexo me daba mucho asco

— ¿A dónde vas?— me pregunto Terry cuando empecé a caminar

— Al salón, ya vi y escuche suficiente, si me quedo aquí vomitare del asco, hablare con el profesor y le diré cualquier cosa, luego venimos por los materiales—

— ¿Te da asco el sexo?— me pregunto levantando una ceja

— Esas dos personas por separado ya me daban asco, viéndolas tener relaciones de esa forma tan obscena me da más asco aun, así que ni loca pienso quedarme a ver esa porquería— él sonrió

— Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero no tenemos porque irnos, son ellos los que están rompiendo las reglas y quienes no deben estar ahí dentro revolcándose, y si nosotros necesitamos entrar lo haremos, que se jodan ellos, no nosotros— dijo tomando mi mano y entrando precipitadamente al lugar

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse completamente y golpear contra la pared hizo que ambos amantes se sorprendiera y se empezaran a vestir, Susana con rapidez y Niel con total tranquilidad.

— Siento dañarles el agradable momento, pero necesitamos un par de cosas que hay guardadas aquí, si lo desean pueden continuar cuando nos hayamos ido, por ahora van a tener que esperar— Terry sonreía con gracia, era obvio que estaba disfrutando mucho la escena

— ¡Terry!— exclamo Susana— Esto no es lo que te imaginas… yo te puedo explicar… nosotros… nosotros…— dijo desesperada mientras se arreglaba la ropa como podía, Niel por su parte frunció el ceño hacia él, tiro al suelo lo que parecía ser un preservativo y se subió los pantalones con mucha lentitud, Terry levanto una ceja

— Primero que todo Susana, no tienes porque darme ninguna explicación, tú no eres nada mío, así que eres libres de hacer lo que quieras con quien quieras y segundo, disculpa mi ignorancia y que te pregunte, pero si no es lo que yo imagino ¿Entonces qué es? Porque hasta lo que yo sé y lo que vi, estabas teniendo sexo como una zorra hace un momento, pero perdona si tengo un mal concepto de lo que son las relaciones sexuales— ella se sonrojo

— Acéptalo Susana, no hay forma de negar que te estaba penetrando como la puta que eres— comento Niel de manera bastante fina— si después quieres terminar lo que empezamos, búscame, siempre has sido un buen polvo y follar contigo es placentero— y pasando como si nada frente a nosotros se marcho

— Maldito bastardo— se quejo Susana

— Perdona que te hayamos espantado a tu hombre de turno Susana, cuando termínenos aquí puedes ocupar el lugar con otro si quieres, solo asegúrate de que nadie más los vea— volvió a hablar Terry de manera mordaz y esta vez me jalo más adentro del lugar donde estaba guardado lo que necesitábamos, Susana sintiéndose derrotada por el momento soltó una maldición y luego guardo silencio y se fue, Terry soltó una risita cuando la vio marcharse

— Que malo eres— dije hipócritamente, pues estaba sintiendo satisfacción yo también por la anterior escena, Susana me había hecho pasar momentos desagradables en el pasado, así que se merecía cada palabra y momento vergonzoso

— También lo estas disfrutando, así que no puedes quejarte—

— No me estoy quejando, por el contrario me encanto ver su rostro de sorpresa cuando te vio, justo el hombre al que ella mas acosa y del que esta tan supuestamente enamorada la ve teniendo sexo con otro, menos mal que no me fui o me hubiera perdido su cara, pero ahora veo porque no has aceptado su tan sincero y puro amor, realmente es una perra— él frunció el ceño

— ¿Y qué esperabas? Ni loco toco a una mujer que se ha acostado casi con el instituto completo—

— ¿De verdad?— pregunte intencionalmente dudosa, siempre había querido saber si era cierto

— ¿Por qué lo dudas?— su ceño de nuevo se frunció

— Veras Grandchester, aunque a Susana no le creo nada de lo que me diga ni aunque tuviera un Cristo sagrado en su mano, tiene_ encantos_ suficientes para seducir a un hombre y tu eres uno— explique yo simplemente

— ¿Eso que tiene que ver?— volvió a comentar molesto

— Bueno, hace tiempo que me dijo que habían estado juntos, ella y tu— aclare— creo que tuve que escucharla como media hora describiéndome como había sido su _maravilloso_ encuentro y las muchas cosas que ella te había hecho, y como te dije, ella tiene su fama gracias a sus _encantos_— dije molesta al recordar como Susana me había seguido casi hasta mi casa solo para contármelo, Terry me tomo de la cintura, me acorralo entre sus brazos y me miro a los ojos muy serio

— Escúchame bien Candy, _nunca, _pero nunca he tocado a Susana, ni siquiera un beso, y planeo no hacerlo jamás, así que no le creas ni la mínima palabra que te diga sobre mí, todo es mentira— seguía muy serio y estaba empezando a ponerme nerviosa la posición en la que estábamos

— Calma Grandchester, en realidad yo no le creo, pero de todos modos no tienes porque darme explicaciones, si te acuestas o no con ella no es mi problema— dije molesta

— ¿De verdad? ¿No te importa ni un poco?— me dijo con expresión fingidamente ofendida

— ¿Por qué debería importarme lo que un arrogante como tu pudiera hacer?—

— Porque te gusto— dijo demasiado cerca de mi rostro mientras reía jocoso, mi corazón se acelero

— No seas iluso, no eres el ombligo del mundo, no todo gira en torno a ti ¿Sabes?— dije algo nerviosa

— Aunque te lo niegues a ti misma yo se que sientes algo por mi— dijo sonriendo de nuevo— y me gusta eso, me gusta que no me lo pongas fácil, que me lo hagas difícil, es mayor la recompensa cuando algo te cuesta conseguirlo—

— No hables de mí como si fuera un objeto— comente disgustada

— Ni en sueños podrías ser un objeto Candy, me gustas demasiado, eso ya lo sabes, es solo que eres difícil de amar— yo me sonroje un poco, siempre lo hacía cuando él llegaba a ese tema

— Solamente estas obsesionado porque he sido la única que te ha rechazado, en realidad no sientes nada por mi— le acuse

— No sabes lo muy equivocada que estas, no te imaginas lo mucho que me gustas Candy, cada vez que te veo me muero por acercarme y estrecharte entre mis brazos para besarte como realmente quiero— dijo mientras apretaba su agarre, mi corazón latía como loco

— No digas tonterías, además haces eso todos los malditos días, todos los días me besas— le acuse de nuevo

— No como en verdad quiero, y he sido paciente, pero sé que cuando lo haga te va a gustar, te gustara demasiado, ya una vez me correspondiste, se que lo harás otra vez—

— ¡Solo estaba sorprendida!— dije realmente roja ante el recuerdo— Me tomaste por sorpresa y no pude reaccionar a tiempo, ¡eso es todo!— él sonto una pequeña carcajada

— Por eso respondiste como lo hiciste, porque no pensaste, simplemente te dejaste llevar, y deberías hacer eso siempre— dijo inclinándose un poco hacia mi

— ¡Suéltame!— dije empezando a entrar en pánico, no quería que me besara en este momento, no sé si podría rechazarlo

— ¿Por qué simplemente no aceptas estar conmigo aunque sea una vez? Dame al menos un día y te juro que no te vas a arrepentir que estemos juntos—

— ¿Para ti todo es sexo? Ni loca me acuesto contigo— él sonrió con gracia

— No estoy hablando de sexo Candy— yo me sonroje— solo quiero que me des un día para salir juntos, no me quiero acostar contigo, o mejor dicho si quiero ¿Cómo no podría querer? Pero quiero decir que no es solo eso lo que busco— yo lo empuje y él me soltó mientras reía

— ¡Basta de esta conversación absurda! Vinimos por algo en especial, así que busca las cosas y nos vamos— trate de componer un poco mi semblante

— Como quieras— dijo levantando sus manos al aire— pero quiero que te quede algo bien claro— yo lo mire a los ojos— nunca me he acostado con Susana ni con nadie del instituto, ya te dije que la única que me interesa eres tú, quiero que eso lo entiendas bien— decía la verdad, su mirada me decía la verdad

— Y ya te dije que no me importa— sentencie y esquivando su mirada empecé a buscar lo que necesitábamos, él no dijo nada mas mientras estuvimos en la bodega, cuando encontramos lo que necesitábamos nos fuimos al salón y cada uno se fue a un punto alejado del otro, hice todo lo posible por no mirarlo durante el resto del día

Ya se esta Candy tiene un Vocabulario fuerte pero pobre la ha pasado mal...


	3. Chapter 3

Hola chicas esta historia es una TRANS**CRIPCION de la original de Yurika Cullen que muy amablemente ME PERMITIÓ ADAPTAR sus historias a los personajes de Candy Candy, y así compartir con ustedes su talento….espero le agrade tanto como las otras historias que su inspiración nos ha permitido disfrutas…**

**DIFÍCIL DE AMAR**

**By Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Tres**

-.-

Los días había pasado rápido, y se habían convertido en tres semanas, entre los preparativos del festival, Albert y la escuela no había tenido mucho tiempo libre, aunque eso significaba algo bueno también, no había estado mucho tiempo en casa y no había presenciado tantas discusiones, pero si había estado más tiempo del necesario con Terry y la verdad que él se había comportado totalmente diferente, no me había robado ni un solo beso, no había hecho ningún comentario que no tuviera que ver con el trabajo, definitivamente estaba raro, me sentía algo incomoda con este nuevo lado suyo, antes estaba preparada para responderle sus comentarios y siempre a la defensiva ante sus acciones, pero era muy diferente estar con él cuando no me hablaba más que para lo necesario. Aun así estuve alerta todo el tiempo, tal vez este tramando algo.

El día del festival había llegado y la obra había salido estupenda, todos los espectadores habían quedado encantados, Annie y Archie habían estado realmente bien, incluso el beso del final había sido muy conmovedor y romántico, y yo estaba segura de que en verdad a Archie le gustaba Annie, solo eso explicaba la manera como la había mirado y besado. Ojala se animara a decírselo algún día y así darse una oportunidad, mi amiga era realmente increíble y sé que todo iba a funcionar de maravilla si estaban juntos, pero era muy tímida y no se atrevería a confesarse con él.

Al final del festival estaba agotada, solo quería llegar a mi casa y dormir, descansar por todos los días que no lo había hecho correctamente, los ojos se me cerraban solos del cansancio, y en verdad me sentía muerta de sueño. Me despedí de las chicas quienes también estaban realmente agotadas y salí a paso lento hacia mi casa.

— Mira nada mas con quien tengo el disgusto de cruzarme— escuche la chillante voz de Susana, levante mi vista del suelo y la vi cruzada de manos frente a mí y con el ceño fruncido, no le preste atención y seguí avanzando pero la muy arpía se paró de nuevo frente a mi obstruyéndome el paso

— ¿Qué quieres?— dije con tono seco

— No creas que se me ha olvidado lo de la última vez— yo fruncí el ceño sin comprender

— ¿De qué hablas?—

— Se que eres tonta Andry, pero no tienes porque hacerte aun más la estúpida— mi ceño se frunció mas, esta mujer me irritaba mucho

— ¿Quieres ir al grano? De verdad no se dé que mierda me estás hablando—

— ¡Cuida tu lengua estúpida! O vas a conocer a Susana Marlow—

— No te tengo miedo Susana, así que no me hagas amenazas— y no le temía, después de aguantarlas tantos años y de temer al principio, había llegado a cansarme tanto de ellas que ya no había forma de temerles, más bien me irritaba a tal punto de querer golpearla, y aun mas después de las clases de autodefensa de Paty, ahora que sabia defenderme me sentía más confiada, Susana se llevaría una linda sorpresa si llegara a intentar algo

— No te hagas la valiente maldita perra, además sabes perfectamente que fuiste tú la que llevo a Terry a la bodega, tú hiciste que Terry me viera teniendo sexo con Niel, eres una zorra envidiosa, como no puedes conseguir quien te de un buen revolcón y nunca has follado como es correcto, entonces lo único que pudiste hacer ante la envidia de verme disfrutar follando con Niel fue llevar a Terry y hacerme quedar mal con él—

— Para tu información Susana, primero que todo yo no lleve a Terry para que te viera, ambos fuimos a buscar materiales, fue casualidad que te encontráramos ejerciendo tu profesión, segundo, no puedes quedar mas mal con él porque es imposible, tienes la fama de la mas perra del instituto, nadie te va a quitar ese título jamás y tercero y último, _nunca_ podría tener envidia de _ti_, no necesito ningún revolcón, yo no soy una perra como tú que para lo único que utiliza las neuronas es para buscarse un miembro disponible todos los días— ella me fulmino con la mirada— además, lo que a ti te molesta es que Terry no quiera acostarse contigo, porque sé que no es verdad lo que me dijiste la otra vez, además te jode muchísimo porque sabes que solo necesito abrir la boca y Terry estaría encantado de acostarse conmigo—

— ¡Maldita perra!— dijo Susana y la vi avanzar decidida hacia mí, empuñe mi mano dispuesta a responderle cuando alguien se puso en medio, era Terry

— ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo Susana?— pregunto furioso

— Esto no es asunto tuyo Terry, es entre la perra de Andry y yo—

— Creo que te he dejado muy claro un par de veces que no quiero que molestes a Candy, la única perra aquí eres tú, así que no tientes mi paciencia y lárgate—

— No te metas Terry— me queje— no necesito que me defiendas, puedo hacerlo yo sola—

— No me metería si no supiera que te está molestando por mi culpa—

— No me importa el motivo, no necesito que me defiendas— él arqueo una ceja dejando bien claro que igual lo haría

— ¿Qué mierda le vez a esta estúpida?— se quejo Susana— Tu la sigues a todos lados como un perrito faldero y la muy zorra te ignora, solo le gusta que le ruegues ¿No te das cuenta? Se hace la importante para que la busques siempre—

— Eso es exactamente lo que me gusta de ella— Susana arqueo una ceja— no es ella la que me persigue, me acosa o me insiste, justo eso, y tampoco se anda acostando con el primero que le llene la cabeza de mentiras, aunque conozco algunas que no necesitan de las mentiras, por el contrario ellas solas buscan desesperadas algún miembro disponible para el momento— Susana lo fulmino con la mirada

— Eres un imbécil Terry, te pierdes lo mejor de la vida solo por estar atrás de esta insípida, no te has querido acostar con ninguna de las que te lo proponen, ¿No te dan ganas de follar? ¿No quieres usar ese amiguito tuyo para ser feliz? No sabes las cosas que yo te haría, nunca tendrías ganas de volver con otra de lo satisfecho que te dejaría, todos los hombres se mueren por hundirse en la primera mujer que encuentran y tú las desprecias a todas por la única estúpida que no sabe aprovechar ese miembrito tuyo, yo siendo tu Andry aprovecharía tanto lo que tiene Terry entre las piernas hasta el cansancio, no sabes lo que te pierdes por estúpida, lo que daría yo por llevármelo ahora mismo a la cama y hacerle todas las cosas deliciosas que tengo en mente, definitivamente hay gente sin cerebro— sin poder evitarlo me imagine como seria el _amiguito_ de Terry, sacudí la cabeza rápidamente para alejar esos pensamientos

— Eres toda una puta Susana— empezó Terry— me parece que aquí a la única que le hace falta un revolcón es a ti, ¿Por qué no vas a buscar a Niel o algún otro y le pides que te baje esa tremenda calentura que tienes encima? Porque puedes asegurarlo mi _"miembrito"_ nunca va a morirse de ganas por ti, sinceramente me das asco—

— ¿Sabes que Terry? ¡Jódete!— y girándose hecha una furia se marcho

— A partir de hoy va a ser peor conmigo, se va a querer vengar de todo lo que le dijiste— comente mas por información que por temor, estaba realmente fastidiada de tanta mierda de parte de Susana

— Solo la trate como se merece—

— No tenias porque meterte Terry, no necesito un defensor— le reproche

— Déjalo ya Candy, no importa lo que digas, siempre me voy a meter en tus asuntos— dijo guiñándome un ojo, mí celular comenzó a sonar, y por el tono que escuche era un mensaje, metí la mano en el bolsillo y lo saque para ver quién era

**"_Hermana, en casa están discutiendo como locos, pasare la noche en casa de mi amiga de la escuela, te aviso para que no te preocupes por si llegas y no me encuentras, nos vemos mañana, Te quiero"_**

Yo fruncí el ceño, mi hermano realmente no parecía tener doce años, últimamente desde las discusiones se hacía cada vez más maduro, pero era obvio que él tampoco podía soportar las discusiones por mucho tiempo, al menos él podría escapar un poco esta vez, rápidamente le conteste un _"**Esta bien, pásala lindo"** _luego solté un suspiro, adiós mi noche de descanso y mis ganas de dormir.

— ¿Todo está bien?— escuche la voz de Terry con tono preocupado, me había olvidado que estaba a mi lado, pegue un salto del susto

— Si, no pasa nada, solo era mi hermano— comente mientras una idea algo descabellada me llego a la cabeza de repente y aunque sé que tal vez mañana me arrepentiría, en este momento lo veía como la mejor opción, era eso o aguantar a mis padres, así que mande al diablo a mis padres— Oye— él me miro atentamente— se que te va a sonar extraño pero ¿Te gustaría tomar algo conmigo?— Terry levanto las cejas sorprendido— ya sé lo que estas pensando, pero no estoy enferma ni tampoco delirando ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo conmigo o no?— él sonrío

— Seria el imbécil más grande del mundo si te dijera que no— inevitablemente sonreí

— Bien, entonces ¿vamos?—

— ¿A dónde quieres ir?— me pregunto cauteloso

— A cualquier lugar menos a mi casa, donde quieras estará bien—

— Entiendo— y se que lo entendía todo, él sabía algo de mis problemas, no sé hasta qué punto pero algo sabia, por eso se lo pedí, porque en cierto modo no tendría que darle explicaciones del porque no quería regresar a casa todavía y eso en estos momentos era lo que menos quería hacer


	4. Chapter 4

Hola chicas esta historia es una TRANS**CRIPCION de la original de Yurika Cullen que muy amablemente ME PERMITIÓ ADAPTAR sus historias a los personajes de Candy Candy, y así compartir con ustedes su talento….espero le agrade tanto como las otras historias que su inspiración nos ha permitido disfrutas…**

**DIFÍCIL DE AMAR**

**By Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Cuatro**

-.-

Caminamos unos minutos y me llevo a una cafetería bastante tranquila y muy bonita, era un lugar muy cómodo para hablar.

— Pensé que iríamos al café de Pony— comente cuando ya tenía mi bebida en frente

— Pensé que estarías más tranquila aquí, en el Pony pueden verte conmigo y tal vez te incomode— la verdad es que no había pensado en ello, pero tenía razón, no es que me molestara que me vieran con él, es que no quería darle explicaciones a nadie

— Gracias— dije de verdad, él sonrío

— No hay problema, yo soy quien debería darte las gracias por invitarme a salir— dijo guiñándome un ojo, yo lo mire por un rato en silencio y de tomar nuestras bebidas

— ¿Cómo te enteraste de lo de mis padres?— solté de repente él se sorprendió un poco— ¿Fue por Ster no? ¿Paty contó algo?— Terry no dijo nada— vamos puedes decírmelo, no le voy a decir nada a Paty, se lo difícil que es para ella y para Sandra guardar secretos— él sonrío incomodo

— En realidad fue todo casualidad— comenzó a explicar, yo fruncí el ceño, él continuo— estábamos los tres en el departamento de Ster, Paty acaba de llegar pero recibió una llamada y se fue a la cocina para tener algo de privacidad, estaba tardando tanto que Ster se preocupo y fuimos a ver qué sucedía, sin querer escuchamos un poco de su conversación, solo dijo que estaba preocupada por ti y por la situación con tus padres, que habías estado muy mal los últimos días por su culpa, pero tratabas de hacerte la fuerte por tu hermano. Ella no sabía que estábamos escuchando, cuando corto la conversación, no pude evitarlo y la bombardeé con preguntas, me contó solo un poco, pues dijo que no se sentía bien contando tu vida personal con los demás. Perdóname si me entrometí pero la verdad es que estaba preocupado, por favor no te enojes con ella, la presione bastante— yo lo mire fijamente y vi que decía la verdad

— Está bien, sé que Paty no lo dijo con malas intenciones y la verdad es que ya el asunto no me importa tanto como antes—

— ¿Estás segura?— pregunto no creyéndome, yo asentí

— Obviamente Albert me sigue preocupando, él es lo único que me preocupa, mis padres ya no tienen remedio, lo que me molesta son sus discusiones y sus gritos continuos, si por lo menos le prestaran un poco mas de atención a Albert en vez de a sus discusiones, pero para ellos nosotros no existimos, alguna vez lo hicimos, pero ahora ya no mas, la verdad es que desearía mucho que se separaran, si ya no pueden vivir como pareja ¿Por qué siguen juntos? Todo estaría más tranquilo así, ellos mismos vivirían mejor, no tiene nada de hermoso una familia que vive en guerra—

— Tienes mucha razón, aunque yo no puedo darte mi opinión sobre ello, como sabes mi padre murió cuando yo tenía quince años, y la relación con mi madre no es buena así que no tengo mucha referencia— yo asentí y lo mire fijamente, pero a Terry parecía no afectarle hablar del tema, al parecer ya lo había asumido y superado

Los padres de Terry se habían separado cuando él tenía 3 años el padre quedo con él, hasta sus quince años él había vivido con su familia adoptiva hasta donde tengo entendido se peleaba con la madrastra y hermanastros, desde ahí se había formado su rebeldía, pero al morir su padre y cansado de todo eso, con el dinero de la herencia de su padre había hecho una solicitud con el abogado de este al juez para que le permitiera vivir solo, por eso se había cambiado de escuela y había decidido vivir en un departamento, aunque siempre bajo la vigilancia del juez, y eso fue justo cuando lo conocimos, recién había salido de casa y había empezado su independencia, a sus recién cumplidos catorce años tendría que arreglárselas el mismo. En cierto modo entendía porque Terry era tan rebelde, su forma de ser se había hecho de esa manera, todo por el mismo, él solo había tenido que salir adelante, en cierto modo yo admiraba mucho eso de él, el valor que tenia para mirar al frente sin importarle el pasado.

— Mejor no hablemos mas de mis problemas, si te invite es porque quería distraerme, no porque quería hablar del tema, suficiente tengo de mis padres todos los días— él sonrío y asintió— por cierto Terry— pregunte aun con duda, él me miro animándome a continuar— Quería hacerte una pregunta sobre lo que paso hoy con Susana—

— ¿Qué pregunta?—

— ¿Es cierto que has rechazado a todas esas chicas por mi?— él sonrío abiertamente y no dudo en responder

— Si, es cierto ¿Por qué lo preguntas?—

— No sé, si te soy sincera no puedo creerlo, se me hace tan increíble— y era cierto, me era difícil creer que él no hubiera estado con alguna aunque fuera una vez, era un hombre, y todos los hombres solo pensaban en sexo, él frunció el ceño

— ¿Por qué? ¿En serio todavía tienes dudas de que me gustas Candy?— yo me sonroje

— Bueno, en realidad creo que no— él arqueo una ceja

— ¿Crees?—

— Si, pero aunque yo no dude que te guste, si lo piensas de esta forma, tú eres un chico popular, guapo e inteligente, puedes tener a todas las mujeres que quieras cuando tú quieras y las has rechazado a todas, eres joven y todos los chicos de tu edad estarían encantados por acostarse con cuanta mujer se les ofrezca, pero tú no, me es difícil creer eso, que no hayas estado con ninguna aunque sea una vez—

— Estas equivocada en algo—

— ¿En qué?—

— En pensar que yo soy como los demás ¿Es que es tan difícil entender que yo no las quiero a ellas? yo soy diferente, yo no me quiero acostar con cualquiera. La única que me interesa eres tú, eres a la única a la que quiero tener, las demás no me llaman la atención, no me provocan nada, no puedo estar con alguien que no me gusta, y ya te lo dije, solo me gusta tu Candy— de nuevo me sonroje, pero quería seguir preguntándole

— ¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta?— él asintió— Aunque Susana te lo pregunto, no le respondiste— Terry me miraba atento— bueno, ya sé que dijiste que no te interesaban las demás, pero es que ¿Nunca sentiste la necesidad de estar con alguien? ¿Nunca quisiste tener sexo? Aunque fuera por desahogarte las ganas ¿Nunca quisiste estar con alguna de ellas? Alguna vez alguien más tuvo que llamarte la atención—

— A ver Candy, primero quiero dejar claro que no, nunca alguien más me había llamado la atención, no de la forma en que lo haces tú— de nuevo me sonroje, era inevitable— y en cuanto al sexo, eso me lo puedes responder tu también, tienes dieciséis años y nunca has tenido relaciones— no era una pregunta, lo aseguraba, el maldito me conocía— tu dime ¿Has tenido deseos de sexo alguna vez en tu vida? ¿Te excitaste aunque sea alguna vez? y se franca— yo no podía estar más roja de la vergüenza, pero era yo quien había empezado el tema, así que ahora tendría que aguantarme

— Bueno… si, todos hemos sentido deseo alguna vez, eso es normal— él asintió

— ¿Y por eso te has ido a revolcarte con cualquier?— yo negué inmediatamente

— No—

— ¿Entonces?—

— Los hombres son diferentes, ustedes a esta edad tienen las hormonas por los cielos, el hombre por lo general piensa más en sexo que la mujer, o eso dicen—

— Eso es verdad—

— Pero entonces, ¿Significa que tú nunca estuviste con nadie?— pregunte con verdadera curiosidad

— Si lo estuve— comento simplemente

— ¿Con quién?— pregunte sin pensar, estaba llevada por la curiosidad— Perdón, no es necesario que me respondas algo tan personal— me disculpé, él rió

— No tengo problema en contártelo Candy, si fuera por mi te contaría mi vida entera, aunque sé no tendrás muchas ganas de escucharlo, no soy tu persona favorita— él corazón me dio un vuelco— ¿Quieres saberlo o no?— pregunto arqueando una ceja yo asentí

— Se que no eres mi persona favorita pero ya estamos hablando, y la verdad es que me da mucha curiosidad— dije simplemente, él volvió a reír

— Se llama Eliza, es una mujer mayor, más o menos de treinta años— yo abrí los ojos sorprendida— es la hermana de uno de mis ex compañeros del anterior instituto, yo iba mucho a su casa, aunque por su hermano no por ella— dijo riendo— pero un día Anthony no estaba y ella estaba sola, para resumirte todo, puedo decir que prácticamente me secuestro a su habitación, yo nunca había estado con una mujer, así que no lo pensé mucho y me deje llevar, después lo repetimos en una ocasión pero sinceramente me di cuenta de que era un error así que preferí no volver a casa de Anthony, luego me mude y no la vi nunca más y la verdad es que lo agradezco porque Eliza es bastante extraña—

— Ósea que cumpliste el sueño de muchos por estar con una mujer madura— comente aunque me sentía algo incomoda hablando de sexo justo con Terry, pero me daba curiosidad saber el punto de vista de los hombres, yo solo lo había hablado con las chicas, especialmente con Paty y Sandra, que eran las más experimentadas, pero el punto de vista de ambos sexos no debía ser igual

— Puede ser, pero a mí no me resulto tan placentero— yo fruncí el ceño por la duda

— ¿Por qué?—

— Digamos que estuve con ella porque se presento la oportunidad, nada más mas que eso, yo tenía curiosidad por el asunto y ella se estaba ofreciendo a saciarla, pero fue una completa desilusión para mi, por eso mismo ahora no acepto el mismo tipo de proposiciones, porque aunque a algunos físicamente les sea placentero, a mi no me basta con eso, hace falta algo más que físico, a _mi_ me hace falta algo más que solo placer físico, por eso las dos veces que estuve con ella no participe casi en nada, ella lo hacía todo, y era porque sinceramente yo no sentía demasiada emoción por el asunto—

— ¿A qué te refieres con que ella lo hacía todo? ¿Qué es lo que tenía que hacer?— Terry me miro con cautela

— A eso mismo, yo no participaba en nada…— él me miro y comprendió que seguía igual que antes— ¿No me digas que te tengo que dar explicaciones detalladas? No puede ser que seas tan inocente Candy— yo me sonroje

— Bueno, es solo que me da curiosidad, aunque Sandra y Paty me han contado cosas, no es lo mismo escuchar el punto de vista de un hombre, si te soy sincera el sexo siempre me ha causado curiosidad, sobre todo el hecho de que todos le den tanta importancia, aunque las chicas me han contado su experiencia tampoco les he pedido demasiados detalles pues no quiero meterme en su intimidad, se puede decir que sé solo lo básico— explique algo avergonzada

— ¿Y te parece correcto hablarlo conmigo?— me miro sorprendido

— ¿Tiene algo de malo?—

— Hasta hace unas horas no me podías ni mirar sin fulminarme con tus ojos, según tú, yo te hago la vida imposible—

— Eso es cierto—

— Además te olvidas que soy yo quien te _acosa_ todos los días—

— Eso también es cierto, pero ya estamos hablando del tema, tu sabes lo de mis padres y no fui yo quien te lo conto, así que podemos decir que me lo debes y sinceramente no me atrevería a preguntarle a ningún otro chico, además no encontraría a ninguno tampoco porque le prohibiste a cualquiera acercárseme— lo mire acusadoramente, él soltó una carcajada, el muy maldito no estaba arrepentido por ello— además tampoco quiero detalles exactos, es solo que me da curiosidad pensar en cuanto participa una mujer y que tan importante es su participación en todo el asunto, después de ver a Susana y a Niel la verdad que me da asco pensar en la forma en la que lo estaban haciendo, Niel estaba haciendo con ella lo que quería, estaba siendo muy rudo e incluso la insultaba mientras estaban juntos y a ella parecía gustarle y aceptarlo de buen agrado—

— La diferencia Candy, es que Susana es casi una prostituta cualquiera, aunque ella lo hace todo por amor al arte, no cobra un centavo, así que obviamente nadie la va a respetar en un momento así y dudo que ella quiera que la respeten, si ni siquiera debe saber el significado de esa palabra—

— Eso también es cierto—

— Mira Candy, todo de pende de con quién estés, Niel y Susana lo estaban haciendo por simple deseo, solo por tener sexo, nada más, ambos son una mierda así que no esperes muchas referencias de ellos, ni el valora a las mujeres, ni ella se valora como mujer. Yo estuve con Eliza por simple curiosidad, así que tampoco la cuentes como linda experiencia, sobre todo porque ella no me interesaba nada, así que no fue muy placentero que digamos, aunque se sentía bien, seguía siendo solo sexo vacío, cuando dije que ella hacia todo, me refiero a que yo solo me tiraba en la cama y me cruzaba los brazos tras la cabeza, ni siquiera la tocaba, pero a ella parecía no molestarle, tal vez la idea de estar con alguien menor era suficiente morbo para su propia satisfacción, por eso cuando me di cuenta que estaba perdiendo el tiempo deje de verla—

— Entonces eso significa Terry, que tu tampoco eres muy experimentado— concluí

— Eso significa literalmente que yo _no_ soy experimentado, dejar que una mujer haga todo sola y ni siquiera disfrutar del acto, definitivamente no cuenta como experiencia y aunque me arrepiento mucho de haberlo hecho, en cierto modo sé que a Eliza no le importó, así que eso es aunque sea un alivio, porque en cierto modo ella también estaba simplemente aprovechando la ocasión y buscando su propia satisfacción—

— ¿Te imaginas si Susana se entera?— él sonrío

— Se llevaría una gran desilusión, lo más seguro es que la muy perra piensa que tengo toda la experiencia del mundo—

— Aunque imagino que ella estaría encantada en enseñarte— Terry frunció el ceño

— Dios me libre de tal catástrofe, ni aunque estuviera literalmente jodido podría recurrir a esa mujer, además ha estado con tantos que hasta podría tener cualquier enfermedad, no, definitivamente ni loco, yo también tengo amor propio— dijo sonriendo, yo reí con él, luego mire la hora y me sorprendí mucho, eran las diez de la noche y aunque habíamos salido tarde del instituto nunca imagine que pudiera ser esa hora

— Será mejor que me vaya Terry, es muy tarde— él miro su reloj y también se sorprendió

— Mierda, no me había dado cuenta de la hora, déjame acompañarte a tu casa, es muy tarde para que vayas tu sola— yo asentí, tenía toda la razón


	5. Chapter 5

Hola chicas esta historia es una TRANS**CRIPCION de la original de Yurika Cullen que muy amablemente ME PERMITIÓ ADAPTAR sus historias a los personajes de Candy Candy, y así compartir con ustedes su talento….espero le agrade tanto como las otras historias que su inspiración nos ha permitido disfrutas…**

**DIFÍCIL DE AMAR**

**By Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Cinco**

-.-

— Candy— me llamo cuando íbamos camino a mi casa, tomo mi mano y me miro a los ojos

— Dime— pregunte curiosa

— Estos últimos días he estado pensando mucho en algo— yo levante las cejas invitándolo a continuar— la verdad es que me gustaría mucho empezar de nuevo contigo—

— ¿A qué te refieres?— pregunte sorprendida

— A que quiero cambiar la forma en la que te trato— yo me asombre— aunque todo el tiempo he estado consciente de que siempre he actuado mal contigo, nunca había podido evitarlo, pero me gustaría de verdad que me dieras la oportunidad de conocernos, especialmente de que tú me conozcas a mí, después de esta conversación que tuvimos hoy, realmente me encantaría que pudiera ser siempre así, que pudiéramos hablar tranquilamente sin estarnos gritando— yo guarde silencio incrédula, él me tomo de la barbilla— ¿Podrías por favor darme la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo?— me pregunto realmente serio— aunque sea, permíteme ser tu amigo, aunque quiero que quede claro que todavía me gustas demasiado, y _sé_ que eso no va a cambiar, pero yo quiero intentarlo de la forma adecuada, y solo siendo tu amigo puedo demostrarte la persona que en verdad soy, no la que todos creen, y aunque me encantaría pedirte que me dejaras demostrarte que no miento cuando te digo que estoy enamorado de ti, por ahora solo quiero que me dejes ser tu amigo, solo eso, solamente quiero empezar mejor y poder estar contigo sin que me huyas—

— ¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio?— pregunte seria— ¿En verdad te interesa ser mi amigo? ¿No será alguna broma?—

— Mírame a los ojos— me pidió— yo se que tú tienes el don de poder leer en ellos, y sé que vas a ver la verdad cuando te diga que en verdad quiero serlo y que no hay ninguna segunda intención en mi propuesta ¿Me crees? ¿Puedes ver que digo la verdad?— sus ojos me lo mostraban todo, no mentía

— Si, te creo—

— ¿Entonces me dejaras ser tu amigo?— yo lo mire por un rato

— Para ello me tienes que prometer algo—

— ¿Qué cosa?—

— A mí me gusta la sinceridad, detesto las mentiras, así que para ser amigos y para poder conocernos mejor tienes que prometer que serás completamente sincero todo el tiempo, me dirás siempre lo que piensas sin importar que, y a cambio yo haré lo mismo contigo, siempre te diré lo que pienso de ti—

— Eso no será inconveniente para mí, pero no lo sé para ti—

— ¿Por qué? Yo te dije que también te diría lo que pensaba, nunca he tenido problema en decirles a las personas lo que siento—

— El problema no es lo que tú piensas, si no lo que yo pienso—

— ¿Por qué seria eso un problema?—

— Porque si tú me pides sinceridad, te puedo asegurar que seré realmente franco, pero cuando digo lo que pienso, lo digo de verdad y a veces no te vas a sentir muy incómoda con mis pensamientos, y me refiero a mis pensamientos sobre ti—

— ¿Es malo lo que piensas de mi?— él negó— Entonces no digas tonterías, si quieres podemos probarlo ahora mismo, dime lo que esas pensando justo ahora— le pedí, él me miro unos segundos entrecerrando los ojos, luego suspiro

— Pienso que eres la mujer más hermosa del planeta, que ni las diosas pueden compararse con tu belleza, pienso que seré realmente afortunado si puedo tener la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo contigo, pero también me da miedo estropearlo de algún modo, porque cuando te tengo cerca me muero por besarte y abrazarte, porque estoy tan jodidamente enamorado de ti que creo que no aguantare estar tan cerca y no tocarte— mi corazón se acelero como un loco, me sonroje fuertemente y me quede sin palabras— ¿Vez? te lo advertí— dijo sonriendo con pesar— así que será mejor que olvides la propuesta—

— Espera— dije recobrando el habla— yo no he dicho nada todavía—

— Tu expresión lo dice todo—

— No seas bobo Terry, acepto que realmente me sorprendieron tus palabras, pero creo que no es nada que no me hayas dicho antes ¿No? Es solo que siempre lo dices como si fuera una broma y ahora te pusiste demasiado serio— y era cierto, siempre que él decía esas cosas estábamos en plena discusión o él lo decía con semblante bromista, por eso yo siempre dudaba de sus palabras, pero ahora estaba tan serio que me daba escalofrió pensar en lo que me decía— pero, si en verdad quieres ser mi amigo de corazón, no importa lo que pienses y si no me llega a gustar algo de lo que dices simplemente te lo hare saber, igual que tu puedes hacerlo conmigo, por eso acepto que empecemos de nuevo— él me miro incrédulo

— ¿De verdad?— yo asentí, él sonrío ampliamente— gracias, te juro que no te vas a arrepentir—

— Eso espero— dije sonriendo, pero en verdad dispuesta a darle la oportunidad que él me pedía

Continuamos caminando tranquilos, la verdad que me daba mucha alegría empezar de nuevo con él, inexplicablemente me sentía feliz, si era cierto lo que me había dicho y en verdad quería mostrarme al verdadero Terry, yo gustosa quería conocerlo, las personas siempre se merecían una segunda oportunidad y aunque en el pasado hubiéramos tenido tantas discusiones, estaba realmente encantada de empezar de nuevo. Pero cuando llegamos a mi casa la alegría se me esfumo, desde afuera se podían escuchar los gritos de la discusión que estaban teniendo mis padres en estos momentos, y por el tono de los gritos puedo darme cuenta que Albert tenía razón, estaban como locos.

— Bueno, es hora de entrar— dije sin ningún ánimo, Terry me miro seriamente

— ¿Estás segura que quieres entrar?—

— No tengo más opción, no puedo evadir las cosas por siempre— él asintió

— Candy— yo lo mire— toma— dijo tendiéndome un papelito, era su número de teléfono ¿Cuándo lo había anotado?— si necesitas hablar con alguien, o si necesitas cualquier cosa, llámame, ahora que somos amigos, quiero que sepas que siempre puedes contar conmigo— yo sonreí realmente feliz por eso

— Gracias—

— Ya sabes, solo llámame, no importa la hora— yo sonreí de nuevo y asentí

Él se despidió guiñándome el ojo y se marcho, sin ningún ánimo de entrar en mi casa e inevitablemente teniendo que hacerlo camine el trayecto hasta la puerta y con mucha lentitud la abrí, pase de largo la sala donde estaban discutiendo mis padres, me di un baño rápido y me acosté a dormir, solo esperaba que me dejaran conciliar el sueño.

Una hora y media después estaba dando vueltas en la cama, hacia media hora que mis padres habían parado la discusión, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el sueño me había abandonado, así que sin nada más que hacer recordé el papelito que estaba en mi mesita de noche junto a mi teléfono celular, y sin poder aguantarme los tome y guarde el numero en mi agenda telefónica, jugué un poco con el celular en mis manos y decidiéndome al fin busque el numero y escribí un mensaje.

**"_Espero no haberte despertado, pero solo quería decirte que me alegra mucho que empecemos de nuevo, de verdad me agrada mucho ser tu amiga"_**

No especifique quien era, con esas palabras él sabría que era yo y guardaría el numero de mi teléfono. Cinco minutos después mi teléfono empezó a vibrar.

**"_No sabes lo feliz que me haces dándome esta oportunidad, la verdad es que siempre quise ser tu amigo"_**

Yo sonreí, esperaba que todo saliera bien y me moría de ganas por conocer al verdadero Terry.

"**_A partir de mañana tienes que empezar a mostrarme al verdadero Terry" _**casi inmediatamente me llego la respuesta

**"_Solo quiero advertirte que el rebelde y bromista sigue formando parte de mi, así que no esperes a un caballero finamente educado" _de nuevo sonreí**

**"_No te preocupes, no esperaba nada de eso, solo con que me digas lo que piensas sobre las cosas me basta"_** solté un bostezo en cuanto mande el mensaje, por fin volvía mi sueño

**"_Muy bien, tu también lo prometiste, así que más vale que no me escondas nada, a mí tampoco me gustan las mentiras"_**

**"_Es un trato, nada de mentiras. Pero será mejor que empecemos mañana, me estoy durmiendo justo ahora, que tengas buenas noches"_**

**"_Buenas noches entonces, que tengas lindos sueños"_**y después de leer su último mensaje, deje mi teléfono en la mesita de noche y me propuse a dormir, casi de inmediato concilie el sueño


	6. Chapter 6

Hola chicas esta historia es una TRANS**CRIPCION de la original de Yurika Cullen que muy amablemente ME PERMITIÓ ADAPTAR sus historias a los personajes de Candy Candy, y así compartir con ustedes su talento….espero le agrade tanto como las otras historias que su inspiración nos ha permitido disfrutas…**

**DIFÍCIL DE AMAR**

**By Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Seis**

-.-

Al día siguiente las chicas se habían sorprendido mucho cuando vieron que Terry se acerco a saludarme y yo le respondía amablemente, cuando les explique lo que pasaba no lo podían creer, pero al final me habían dicho que había hecho lo correcto, después de todo a ellas siempre les había caído bien él, yo era la única que despotricaba de su persona.

Y los días seguían pasando, llevábamos una semana siendo amigos y estaba realmente feliz por ello, en verdad Terry era muy diferente a como todos creían, aunque era cierto que era rebelde porque no le gustaba que le dieran ordenes y era muy independiente, también era un chico muy amable y respetuoso, era muy inteligente y le gustaba mucho estudiar, por eso siempre sacaba las mejores notas, porque a pesar de su apariencia de chico insufrible, a él le gustaba estudiar, su sueño era estudiar medicina y graduarse de medico.

Aunque en algunas ocasiones había mencionado su atracción por mí, no había ahondado mucho en el tema y realmente se lo agradecía, viendo esta nueva parte tan encantadora de él era muy difícil rechazarlo y no pensar seriamente en sus palabras, pero la verdad es que por ahora prefería que fuéramos solo amigos, quería seguir conociéndolo mejor, además no me sentía preparada para empezar una relación con nadie, aunque tengo que reconocer que desde que él y yo somos amigos cada vez pienso más en la posibilidad de que las cosas funcionen como pareja.

Estaba con las chicas en el salón de clase, Sandra estaba hablando de su novio Charlie y el regalo que le haría por su aniversario de novios, como aun no terminaba nuestro receso estábamos libres de profesores, así que podíamos charlar libremente sin problema, pero la entrada precipitada de Mark que era uno de los amigos de Terry y que no estaba en nuestro salón, nos llamo la atención, su ceño estaba completamente fruncido, se acerco rápidamente a Ster y le dijo algo bajito, Ster frunció también el ceño y levantándose rápidamente siguió a Mark a algún lado.

— ¿Habrá pasado algo malo?— pregunto Paty preocupada

— No lo sé, pero la actitud de ambos fue muy rara— comento Sandra

— ¿Se habrán metido de nuevo en problemas?—

— Espero que no Annie, Ster ya tiene suficientes sanciones como para sumarle otra, ha estado tratando de no meterse en problemas pues su padre no está muy a gusto con su conducta escolar— de nuevo hablo una preocupada Paty, yo me sume a su preocupación, lo más seguro es que si Mark y Ster estaba en problemas Terry también lo estaría

— Además en la siguiente clase presentaremos el examen final de Ingles, si los suspenden justo ahora van a tener que recuperar la materia— comente todavía preocupada

Quince minutos después la profesora Margaret entro a dar la clase y los chicos aun no volvían, pero justo cuando estaba repartiendo las hojas del examen, Terry y Ster se presentaron en la puerta y le entregaron un papel, ambos estaban hechos un desastre, Terry tenía un pómulo bastante rojo y la camisa sucia, síntoma de que en verdad se habían peleado, Ster aunque no tenía ningún golpe visible tenía el uniforme también sucio y desordenado, imagino que Mark estaría en iguales condiciones aunque en su respectivo salón.

— Ya veo, ¿Otra vez metidos en problemas?— suspiro— Bien, tienen autorización de presentar el examen final jóvenes Grandchester y Conrwell, pero en cuanto terminen la evaluación deben dirigirse inmediatamente a la oficina de la directora— ellos asintieron

La profesora le entrego una hoja del examen a cada uno y ellos se dirigieron a sus asientos, cuando Terry paso cerca de mí me miro y yo le pregunte con la mirada si estaba bien, él asintió y me guiño un ojo, para luego articular con los labios. _"La misma mierda de siempre"_. Y entonces le entendí, se habían peleado por una chica.

Eso era lo de siempre, por lo general sus peleas siempre eran por mujeres, alguna chica con novio casi siempre, que iba y se les insinuaba, especialmente a Terry pues Ster tenía a Paty y la mayoría le temían, o les enviaba cartas o inventaba cualquier historia que supuestamente ocurrió entre ellos y entonces el novio aparecía reclamándoles y asegurando que eran ellos quienes las buscaban y seducían, al final todo se iba a los golpes y todos terminaban siendo sancionados, _esa _era la mierda de siempre.

Cuando ambos terminaron el examen lo entregaron, tomaron sus cosas y se marcharon, Paty se notaba preocupada por Ster y es que aunque no era la primera vez que se peleaban ella siempre se preocupaba por él y era de esperarse, Paty se moría si algo le pasaba a su novio. Las clases pasaron lentas y tortuosas, tenía muchas ganas de saber que había pasado con ellos al final y el verdadero motivo de la pelea. Cuando el timbre sonó por fin dando finalizado el día de clases, Paty se levanto casi al instante y guardando sus cosas se marcho.

— ¡Paty!— la llame tratando de alcanzarla— ¡Espérame!— ella se detuvo— Yo también quiero saber que paso—

— Apúrate Candy— dijo tomando mi brazo y prácticamente arrastrándome por los pasillos— quiero ver a Ster—

Llegamos a la oficina de la directora y la puerta se encontraba cerrada, esperamos unos minutos y cuando por fin la puerta se abrió salieron de ahí, Ster, Terry, Mark y Robert. Ahora veo quien era el _enemigo_ esta vez, la cara de Robert estaba hecha un desastre, tenía un ojo hinchado, la nariz sangrando y el labio partido, Mark estaba más o menos como Ster, cuando Robert nos vio nos ignoro olímpicamente, miro fulminantemente a los tres chicos y se fue en silencio.

— Ahora si díganos que fue lo que paso— apuro Paty

— Lo mismo de siempre, aquí mi querido amigo Terry de nuevo nos hizo meternos en problemas— se quejo falsamente Mark, pues estaba sonriendo, Terry frunció el ceño

— No le veo la gracia Mark, no disfruto una mierda estar peleando con todo el mundo, especialmente por cosas que yo no hice— Ster sonrió

— Sabes de sobra que Robert no creyó ni media palabra de lo que dijo Karen, solo fue una escusa para pelearse con nosotros— comento Ster

— ¿Karen?— pregunte yo

— Si, la muy puta le dijo a Robert que Terry se había acostado con ella— empezó a explicar Mark— después salió diciendo que yo estaba acosando a Luisa—

— No debiste rechazar a Luisa, Mark— dijo Ster en broma— con lo dementes que son esas hermanas van a estar haciéndonos la vida imposible hasta la graduación—

— Me importa una mierda, justamente por lo demente que es no acepte nada, no me apetece estar con una loca— Ster rió

— ¿Pero que les van a hacer? ¿Los van a suspender?— pregunte

— No, Mark y yo llegamos justo cuando Terry estaba dándole una paliza a Robert y logramos separarlos antes de que llegaran los profesores, así que por ahora nos la van a perdonar, pero Robert dudo que lo haga—

— El muy hijo de puta me golpeo de sorpresa y con la guardia baja— dijo Terry sobándose la mejilla— pero no tendrá una segunda oportunidad, cuando quiera terminar lo que empezamos, lo voy a estar esperando gustoso— Terry estaba enojado, se notaba claramente

— Calma amigo, olvida eso por ahora, será mejor que nos vayamos, ya es tarde— comento Ster, todos asentimos y salimos del instituto

Terry y yo caminábamos en silencio, los últimos días el siempre me acompañaba hasta mi casa. Se había hecho una costumbre.

— Cambia esa cara Terry, parece que en cualquier momento vas a matar a alguien— él me miro y sonrió un poco

— Lo siento, pero es que estoy realmente jodido de todo este asunto, estoy cansado de pelearme por tonterías de otras— dijo suspirando— pero tienes razón, no me voy a hacer más problemas, se que las cosas no van a cambiar así que pierdo el tiempo disgustándome— y sonrió más tranquilo— Candy— yo lo mire— antes de que pasara toda esta mierda iba a buscarte porque quería proponerte algo, pero apareció el hijo de puta de Robert y no pude hablar contigo en el receso—

— ¿Qué cosa?— pregunte curiosa

— Ya que mañana es sábado y no tenemos clases ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo? …Como amigos obviamente, podemos comer algo o lo que quieras— yo sonreí

— Me encantaría— y era cierto, no tenía ganas de quedarme en casa aguantando a mis padres y estar con Terry era muy agradable— ¿Qué te parece a las tres de la tarde? Albert tiene clases de natación en la mañana, y como yo lo acompaño siempre, a esa hora podré hacerlo tranquila y luego salir contigo—

— Me parece bien— dijo cuando ya estábamos frente a mi casa, por suerte todo estaba en silencio

— Bueno Terry, hasta mañana—

— Hasta mañana Candy— dijo acercándose y dándome un beso en la mejilla, yo me sonroje fuertemente. Él me sonrió y se marcho, yo me quede parada mirándolo ajearse, el corazón me latía acelerado, Terry estaba despertando en mí sentimientos demasiado confusos y había estado tratando de no pensar en ellos porque me daba miedo encontrar el motivo de su surgimiento, pero cada vez eran más frecuentes y en algún momento tendría que prestarles atención y pensar seriamente que estaba sucediendo


	7. Chapter 7

Hola chicas esta historia es una TRANS**CRIPCION de la original de Yurika Cullen que muy amablemente ME PERMITIÓ ADAPTAR sus historias a los personajes de Candy Candy, y así compartir con ustedes su talento….espero le agrade tanto como las otras historias que su inspiración nos ha permitido disfrutas…**

**DIFÍCIL DE AMAR**

**By Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Siete**

-.-

Al día siguiente acompañe a Albert a natación y almorzamos juntos, cuando llegamos a casa nos sorprendimos de que no hubiera nadie en ella, se sentía una paz increíble con el silencio que había. Mi hermano saldría con su amiga del colegio y pasaría la tarde con ella, yo empezaba a sospechar que era su novia, sonreí de felicidad, al menos él tenía a alguien para compartir su tiempo y no estar tan solo, por lo menos algo bueno le estaba pasando. Así que sintiéndome realmente más animada me fui a dar un baño y a cambiarme para salir con Terry, a las tres en punto me llego su mensaje avisándome que estaba esperándome afuera, así que mirándome por última vez en el espejo, salí a su encuentro.

— Hola— comente animada, él se acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla

— Hola Candy, estas tan hermosa como siempre— yo me sonroje

— Gracias, tu también estas muy bien— y era verdad, tenía unos jeans desgastados, una camisa negra, zapatillas blancas y sus inseparables lentes de sol

— ¿A dónde quieres ir?—

— No lo sé, ¿Qué lugar te gustaría visitar?—

— Creo que conozco uno que te va a encantar, ven, vamos— y tomando mí mano empezamos a caminar

Aunque estaba absolutamente consiente de la mano de Terry entrelazada con la mía, y de la obvia y equivocada imagen que estábamos dando, sinceramente no me importo, se sentía bien, así que al diablo con lo que pensaran los demás. Caminamos tranquilos, el día estaba perfecto para pasear, estaba soleado, pero corría viento fresco, y las nubes se juntaban en diferentes lugares formando figuras imaginarias para quienes las contemplaban. Terry me llevo a un lago que había en un parque cerca de su casa, nos sentamos un rato a admirar el lugar y luego rentamos un bote y dimos un paseo por el lago, alimentamos a los patos y comimos algodón de azúcar y helado de chocolate.

Estábamos bajo un árbol descansando, Terry se había tirado completamente en la hierba y estaba admirando el cielo en silencio, yo estaba sentada a su lado terminando mi algodón de azúcar y mirando también el paisaje, Terry estaba en silencio desde hace rato y picada de la curiosidad me gire para ver si se había dormido, pero estaba mirándome fijamente, inmediatamente me sonroje.

— ¿Pasa algo?— él solamente negó— Estas muy callado—

— Solo pensaba— dijo regresando su atención al cielo

— ¿Qué pensabas?— él me miro serio

— Cosas—

— Terry, me prometiste que me dirías todo lo que pensabas— acuse

— Es difícil decirte cosas que sé que no quieres oír— ahora veía de que se trataba

— Nunca he dicho que no las quiero oír— me defendí

— Candy, dime la verdad— comento serio— ¿No te vas a sentir incomoda después si yo te digo lo que pienso? Si eso que yo pienso está relacionado con mis sentimientos por ti ¿No te vas a sentir en una situación muy engorrosa conmigo después? Prefiero no decirte nada y que continuemos el día estupendamente y no que cambies de actitud—

— ¿Sabes Terry? No sé porque pero no importa lo que estés pensando, quiero saberlo, cuando te pones así de pensativo, tu expresión se hace tan seria que parece que todos los secretos del universo estuvieran rondando por tu cabeza y llámame curiosa o metida, pero me gusta saber lo que hay en tu casaba, me gusta saber que hace que tengas cada expresión, es una forma de conocerte— él suspiro

— Bien— dijo levantándose y mirándome fijamente— estaba pensando en ti— yo me sonroje— estaba pensando en el maravilloso día que hemos compartido hoy, en lo bien que me siento estando contigo aun cuando solo somos amigos, pero también estaba pensando en cómo me gustaría que acabara el día, de dos formas en especial— yo lo mire fijamente con el corazón acelerado

— ¿Cómo te gustaría?— pregunte y sé que tal vez la respuesta no deba escucharla, pero no puedo evitarlo, quiero hacerlo. Él suspiro otra vez

— No te va a gustar lo que estaba pensando Candy— me dijo mirándome demasiado serio

— ¿Es malo?—

— Para mí definitivamente no, para ti… bueno, creo que si—

— Dime de una vez Terry, ya empezaste a hablar, dímelo— lo apure, él de nuevo suspiro, se acerco a mí y acaricio mi mejilla

— Primero me encantaría terminar el día con un beso— sentí mi rostro sonrojarse— tus labios siempre me llaman a que los bese, así que terminar el día besándolos es la mejor forma que puedo imaginar, me encantaría tomarte entre mis brazos y abrazarte con fuerza mientras te beso… y segundo…—

Terry guardo silencio y me miro por unos minutos, yo baje mi mirada hasta sus labios y los observe atentamente, si era sincera conmigo misma sus labios también me llamaban a que lo besara, tenía que reconocer que en los últimos días había extrañado sus besos, aunque fugaces siempre se habían sentido bien y hoy me permitiría aprovechar el momento, hoy no pensaría, mandaría todo al carajo y me dejaría llevar por el impulso. Así que mirándolo fijamente a los ojos hable.

— ¿Y qué esperas para hacerlo?— le apure, él frunció el ceño— bésame— dije bajito, casi al instante sentí sus labios chocar contra los míos

Terry puso una mano atrás de mi nuca y la otra en mi cintura, me acerco hasta su cuerpo y me aprisiono en sus brazos mientras me besaba con desespero, yo le cruce los brazos al cuello y le correspondí, esta vez siendo totalmente consciente de mis actos, le estaba correspondiendo con todas mis ganas. El beso fue aumentando de intensidad y fuerza, delineando mis labios con su lengua Terry me dio a entender lo que quería así que sin pensarlo ni un segundo abrí la boca y lo deje que me besara como quisiera, él soltó un gemido cuando yo también metí mi lengua en su boca y correspondí también en esta etapa del beso. Después de un rato besándonos la necesidad de aire nos hizo separar. Él pego su frente a la mía y respirando agitadamente cerró los ojos.

— ¿Por qué?— preguntó simplemente, yo aun estaba algo atontada

— ¿Por qué, que?—

— ¿Por qué me dejaste hacerlo? ¿Sabes que haciendo esto estás jugando conmigo Candy?— yo abrí los ojos sorprendida

— No Terry, en ningún momento he querido hacer eso— explique rápidamente— de verdad, no era esa mi intención—

— Lo sé— dijo simplemente— pero aun así, no entiendo porque lo hiciste—

— Yo, sinceramente no lo sé Terry, solo escuche tus palabras y… me deje llevar— dije sonrojándome, él soltó una pequeña carcajada

— No importa ¿Sabes?, en cierto modo me alegro, significa que no te soy tan indiferente— yo de nuevo me sonroje, estuvimos de nuevo un rato en silencio y cuando recordé algo que él había dicho, se lo pregunte

— Terry— él me miro— se que no debería, en verdad que lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo—

— ¿No puedes evitar que?—

— Preguntar, hace un rato dijiste que deseabas terminar el día de dos formas, y solo dijiste la primera— él suspiro por enésima vez ese día

— Eres demasiado curiosa para tu propio bien Candy ¿Lo sabías?—

— Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo— me disculpe

— ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?—

— Responder a mi pregunta— insistí de nuevo, pues Terry estaba bastante evasivo

— Bien, pero de nuevo te lo advierto, fuiste tú quien quiso saberlo— yo asentí, él de nuevo me miro fijamente con expresión seria— estaba pensando en que después de besarte hasta el cansancio… me gustaría demasiado tomarte en mis brazos y hacerte el amor— mi corazón se acelero como nunca y mi rostro se puso tan rojo como una fresa, y él tenía razón, mi curiosidad un día de estos me mataría, no sabía que mierda responderle después de eso— ¿Ahora vez porque no debes saberlo todo?— continuo— mis pensamientos sobre ti no siempre son puros Candy, tú misma lo dijiste, yo soy hombre y aunque no me quiera acostar con todas esas mujeres que me lo propusieron, contigo es diferente, porque para tu información, sueño con hacer el amor contigo, deliro con la idea, lo que le dijiste a Susana la otra vez fue más verdad de lo que te imaginas, porque si tu vinieras pidiéndome que te hiciera el amor, no lo dudaría ni dos veces antes de aceptarlo, contigo es con la única con la que quiero estar Candy, la única mujer que despierta deseo en mí eres tú—

— Yo…— no tenía la mas mínima idea de que responderle

— No me digas nada— me corto simplemente— tu solo pediste que te dijera lo que pensaba, yo acepte pero no te he pedido que respondas algo, sé que no esperabas lo que te dije y por eso sé que no debes saber que responder, ya te lo dije, no quiero que terminemos el día tú sintiéndote incomoda conmigo, por favor no le des vueltas al asunto, no tiene importancia, son solo tonterías— pero ya no había vuelta atrás, sus palabras daban vueltas y vueltas en mi cabeza— Ven— dijo tomándome la mano y ayudándome a levantar— vamos a dar un paseo, este parque es hermoso y aun no lo has visto todo— yo asentí y lo seguí en silencio— Candy— me llamo después de un rato de caminar aun en silencio

— Dime— él me miro serio

— Por favor, prométeme que no vas a cambiar nuestra relación por lo que te dije, nos hemos estado llevando muy bien los últimos días como para echarlo a perder con mis estupideces—

— No son estupideces Terry, tus sentimientos nunca pueden ser una estupidez, si es así como te sientes yo tengo que aceptarlo, soy yo la que insiste en saber lo que piensas, así que no importa cuál sea la respuesta, eso no tiene por qué cambiar nuestra amistad, en eso habíamos quedado— él sonrío

— Bien, me alegro porque…—

— Mira nada más a quien me vengo a encontrar— escuchamos una voz cerca de nosotros, después vimos salir a Robert detrás de un árbol, había un fuerte olor a marihuana, Terry me tomo de la muñeca y me acerco a él de manera protectora


	8. Chapter 8

Hola chicas esta historia es una TRANS**CRIPCION de la original de Yurika Cullen que muy amablemente ME PERMITIÓ ADAPTAR sus historias a los personajes de Candy Candy, y así compartir con ustedes su talento….espero le agrade tanto como las otras historias que su inspiración nos ha permitido disfrutas…**

**DIFÍCIL DE AMAR**

**By Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Ocho**

-.-

— Vaya, ¿Quemándote las neuronas?— comento Terry con sarcasmo— aunque ya no te debe quedar ninguna—

— Eso lo dices porque eres un puto miedoso que nunca se ha animado a probar las mejores cosas de la vida, no sabes aprovecharla— dijo Robert acercándose, sus ojos estaban bastante

— Pero hoy no están tus amiguitos— continuó ignorando la pregunta de Terry— y Karen sigue restregándome que te acostaste con ella—

— Ya deberías saber que tu novia es una perra mentirosa, tal vez si se acostó con otros, pero no conmigo—Robert alzo los hombros

— Imaginó que fue así, pero la muy perra sabe que no te soporto y lo hace intencionalmente y me jode bastante— comento Robert riendo como loco, en verdad estaba drogado

— Y aprovechaste la escusa para _ajustar_ cuentas conmigo— continuo Terry

— Si, algo así, y la verdad es que hoy hace el día perfecto— Robert estaba diciendo cosas sin sentido— y puedo ver que vienes con Andry— yo fruncí el ceño, Terry también lo hizo

— ¿Eso qué mierda tiene que ver?—

— Que es un día perfecto para ajustar cuentas, especialmente si vienes con ella, ¿Ya te la estas follando? Por fin pudiste hacer que te abriera las piernas, debe ser jodidamente estupendo metérsela a una virgen—

— ¡Cállate!— le grito Terry enojado

— Seria estupendo ajustar cuentas contigo justo ahora y después fallármela aquí mismo, sería como un premio por la buena acción— continuo ignorando a Terry, yo sentí ganas de vomitar solo de imaginarlo— Estarías escuchándola gemir como una puta mientras que yo la penetro sin piedad, ver que te follo a tu novia es el mejor castigo— Terry me soltó y se lanzo contra él sin pensarlo dos veces, dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara que lo tiro al piso

— ¡Sobre mi cadáver! Le llegas a tocar aunque sea un pelo y te mato hijo de perra— Robert se quedo en el suelo un segundo mientras se masajeaba el labio, después escupió al costado y pude ver que era sangre

— ¡Hijo de puta!— grito levantándose, metió la mano en su pantalón y saco una navaja, yo no pude evitarlo y solté un grito

— ¡Terry ten cuidado!— Robert reía

— No creas que esta vez estoy en desventaja, te dije claramente que teníamos que ajustar cuentas y si no sé que tengo ventaja no te enfrentaría, siempre eres el que tiene ventaja, pero hoy es diferente, así que ve rezando porque pronto cavarán tu tumba—

— Tus juguetitos no me asustan Robert, y yo nunca he estado con ventaja, lo que te jode es que siempre que quisiste pelear conmigo te has tenido que ir chillando como una nena— comento Terry— vamos, ven e inténtalo, quiero ver como lo haces, como evitas que te tumbe los dientes— lo animo Terry

— No lo hagas Terry, Robert es un tramposo— me queje pero él no me decía nada, estaba pendiente de Robert, por más que Terry supiera artes marciales Robert tenía un arma, no sé que tanto podría hacer él para defenderse

Robert volvió a reír y moviendo la navaja de un lado a otro se acerco a Terry, este lo detuvo con facilidad, agarro la mano que sostenía la navaja y se la retorció haciendo que la soltara, después le hizo una especie de zancadilla y lo tiro al piso mientras lo pateaba en el estomago, Robert se retorcía de dolor, mientras recibía la segunda patada de Terry.

— Te aconsejo que para la próxima aprendas a usar mejor estos juguetitos, porque ni con lo drogado que estas vas a poder hacerle algo a alguien si eres tan malo con esto, te falta valor para intentarlo con lucidez— dijo cerrando la navaja y tirándola a su lado— Vámonos Candy— y tomando mí mamo me jalo lejos del parque

— ¿Estás bien?— le pregunte realmente preocupada cuando me asegure que Robert no venia siguiéndonos

— Estoy bien Candy— yo no pude evitarlo y lo abrace

— Me asuste muchísimo, pensé que iba a pasarte algo— lo escuche reír mientras me respondía el abrazo

— No te olvides que se cómo defenderme, ni con toda la droga que debe tener encima podría hacerme algo—

— De todos modos me preocupe mucho— dije separándome

— Gracias, pero no te pongas así, no paso nada— dijo y me acaricio la mejilla, yo asentí y sonreí, mi celular comenzó a sonar en ese momento, lo saque de mi bolso y me sorprendí terriblemente cuando vi que era mi madre

— Es de mi casa— le comente frunciendo el ceño

— ¿Habrá pasado algo?—

— No lo sé, pero mi madre jamás me llama— y sin esperar más atendí, tal vez le había pasado algo a Albert— ¿Hola?— atendí preocupada

— _Candy, ¿Dónde estás?_— pregunto de manera autoritaria, yo arquee una ceja

— En un parque—

— _¿Sabes la hora que es? Van a ser las siete y aun estas en la calle, estuviste todo el día fuera_— yo de nuevo arquee una ceja, hacía años que nadie se preocupaba donde demonios estaba y de un momento a otro ella me llamaba y me hacia reclamos, definitivamente esto era raro, Terry me miro con preocupación

— Desde hace un par de años que hago lo mismo todos los fines de semana, ¿Qué acaso no lo has notado?— comente con sarcasmo, ella aclaro su garganta

— _No importa, necesito que vengas inmediatamente a la casa_— exigió

— ¿Tiene que ser ahora?—

— _Si, hay algo que tenemos que hablar con ustedes_— ese _tenemos_ y _ustedes, _me trae malos presentimientos

— Esta bien, ya voy para allá—

— _Apúrate porque no podemos darnos el lujo de esperarte todo el resto del día— _comento disgustada, yo no respondí y corte

— ¿Paso algo malo?— me pregunto al fin Terry

— No lo sé, pero tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto, dice que quiere hablar con nosotros, imagino que ese nosotros somos Albert y yo, además estaba actuando muy raro—

— Mi edificio esta acá cerca a una cuadra, ¿Quieres que vayamos y te lleve en mi motocicleta? Llegaras más pronto que si volvemos caminando—

— Si por favor, la verdad es que estoy preocupada y me gustaría llegar pronto, algo no debe andar bien— él asintió y me guio hasta su casa

Fuimos a su edificio que justo como dijo estaba a una cuadra del parque, Terry saco la motocicleta y salimos hacia mi casa, en el camino se escucharon relámpagos y truenos avisando que pronto se desataría una tormenta y yo no pude evitar pensar en que la peor tormenta sería la que se iba a desatar en mi casa, porque no podía sacarme la idea de la cabeza de que algo iba a salir mal.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola chicas esta historia es una TRANS**CRIPCION de la original de Yurika Cullen que muy amablemente ME PERMITIÓ ADAPTAR sus historias a los personajes de Candy Candy, y así compartir con ustedes su talento….espero le agrade tanto como las otras historias que su inspiración nos ha permitido disfrutas…**

**DIFÍCIL DE AMAR**

**By Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Nueve**

-.-

Llegamos realmente rápido con la moto de Terry, en menos de diez minutos ya estaba entregándole el casco y despidiéndome de él.

— Gracias por todo Terry, la pase muy bien— dije abrazándolo como despedida

— Yo igual, gracias a ti por aceptar salir conmigo—

— Si quieres otro día lo repetimos, pero por ahora será mejor que entre de una vez— él asintió

— Si necesitas cualquier cosa, solo llámame ¿Si?— dijo preocupado

— Claro… ve con cuidado— él se acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla como ahora era su costumbre, luego se puso el casco y arrancando la moto a toda velocidad se perdió de mi vista, dando un fuerte suspiro entre en la casa

— ¡¿Con quién demonios estabas Candy?— grito mi madre en cuanto cerré la puerta de la casa, yo la mire extrañada

— ¿Perdón?— pregunte sin entender nada

— Llevas todo el día fuera y encima te trae un chico en moto, ¿Qué estaban haciendo?— continuo reclamando, pude ver que mi padre estaba sentado en el sofá ignorando la escena olímpicamente, Albert estaba sentado a su lado y miraba a mi madre con sorpresa

— ¡Nada!— exclame

— No digas mentiras, ¿No será que te andas acostando con él? ¿Por eso pasas todo el día afuera, por qué te acuestas con los chicos?— Yo me puse furiosa

— ¡¿Con que derecho te atreves a juzgarme? ¡Tú ni siquiera me conoces para decir esas cosas! ¡No sabes nada de mí!— Grite encolerizada— ¡Hasta hace solo unas horas yo no existía para ti! ¿Y ahora vienes haciéndome reclamos absurdos cuando nunca has estado pendiente de mi vida? ¿Qué te pasa?—

— ¡Tengo todo el derecho del mundo, soy tu madre!— yo estaba totalmente sorprendida, no sé qué demonios le pasaba

— ¿Y recién ahora lo recuerdas? ¡No seas hipócrita!— mi madre me dio una cachetada

— ¡Respétame Candy!— exclamo cada vez mas enojada

— El respeto se gana, no se exige— le dije seria, ella me miro furiosa mientras levantaba de nuevo su mano para golpearme

— ¡Déjala!— grito Albert mientras se interponía entre mi madre y yo— ¡Ella tiene razón! No tienes derecho a pegarle, no sabes nada de ella— me defendió

— ¡¿Qué? ¿Tú también?— exclamo ella con el ceño fruncido

— Albert, no te metas por favor— le pedí a mi hermano mientras lo tomaba de los hombros, lo que menos quería es que él terminara metido en todo esto y mi madre también lo golpeara

— ¡Pero hermana!— se quejo, yo lo mire para que se callara, él me hizo caso y guardo silencio, pero no se aparto de mi lado

— ¡No te metas Albert!— exclamo ella de nuevo— estoy hablando con tu hermana, así que explícame ahora mismo Candy con quien estabas y que estaban haciendo, vine buscándote para algo y no estabas, no tenía la menor idea de a donde fuiste— eso era porque nunca estaba pendiente de nosotros

— Mira mamá, no sé qué demonios está pasando, pero hace años que a ustedes lo último que les interesa es nuestra vida, nunca les importó nada, nunca me preguntaron porque llegaba tarde, ni porque estaba cada vez menos en casa, ni mucho menos con quien salía y a donde iba, así que no entiendo porque este cambio repentino, yo tengo derecho a salir con quien quiera y si me estoy acostando o no con alguien, ¿No te parece que es demasiado tarde para preguntar? Puedo estarlo haciendo desde hace años y ustedes ni enterados— mi madre de nuevo se acerco a mí con intenciones de golpearme, pero Albert se paro de manera protectora frente a mí, así que ella desistió

— Mas te vale que no lo estés haciendo, si llegas a embarazarte te largas de esta casa, no tengo porque hacerme cargo de tus irresponsabilidades—

— Gracias mamá, me encanta saber lo mucho que me apoyas, pero no te preocupes, yo nunca pensé contar con tu ayuda para nada, desde hace tiempo que sé que estoy sola en todo— dije sintiéndome verdaderamente mal por sus palabras, ella estaba a punto de hablar pero mi padre la interrumpió

— ¿Puedes dejar de hacer esta escena de la madre preocupada Elroy? Sabes perfectamente bien que no lo eres, nunca le hemos preguntado a Candy a donde va ni con quien, así que deja ya el teatro— comento mi padre con semblante fastidiado, por lo menos alguien reconoció la falta de intereses sobre nosotros, aunque por lo visto igual no le importaba nada

— Entonces vas a ser tú el que se haga cargo de ella si se embaraza, aunque dudo que lo hagas, no sirves para nada, eres un inútil— comento mirándolo disgustada

— No te hagas la madre preocupada ahora por Dios, te ves tan hipócrita, deja que haga lo que se le dé la gana, ya está bastante grande para saber las consecuencias de sus actos, además la única inútil aquí eres tú—

— Sigues siendo un irresponsable— exclame colérica

— ¡¿Podrían parar?— grite empezando a irritarme, ahora yo sería la nueva escusa para discutir— ¿Para esto nos llamaron? ¿Para verlos discutir?— mi padre le dio la espalda a mi madre ignorándola

— En realidad queríamos hablarles de algo importante— empezó William— después de mucho tiempo de _hablarlo_, su madre y yo hemos decidido divorciarnos— yo realmente no me sorprendí con la noticia, casi salto de la alegría por ello, era lo mejor, tanto para ellos como para nosotros, por fin habría paz— hoy mismo hemos tramitado la petición de divorcio, y al ambos estar de acuerdo no tardara mucho en aprobarse, en dos semanas me mudare a casa de mis padres momentáneamente— informo

— Candy, tú te quedaras conmigo y Albert se mudara con su padre— informo como si nada

— ¡¿Qué?— exclamamos mi hermano y yo, yo la mire por un par de segundos

— ¿Por qué?— pregunte angustiada

— Porque así lo decidimos— explico ella

— ¿Y es que nuestra opinión no cuenta?— chillo mi hermano— yo no me quiero separar de mi hermana— él corazón se me partió al verlo llorar

— ¿Por qué no nos podemos quedar juntos?— pregunte tragando el nudo en mi garganta— ¿Por qué tienen que separarnos?—

— Porque tu padre también debe hacerse cargo de uno de ustedes, yo no tengo porque hacerme cargo sola de los dos—

— ¿Eso somos para ti? ¿Una carga? ¿Dejas que tu hijo se vaya de tu lado solo porque consideras que tu esposo también debe llevar una carga igual que tú? ¿Para qué demonios tuvieron hijos si no se iban a hacer cargo de ellos y se los iban a pasar el uno al otro como si estorbaran?— mi madre esquivo mi mirada

— En realidad yo había pensado hablar con el juez a cargo del divorcio para que nos diga lo mejor que hacer— hablo mi padre tratando de arreglarlo

— Un extraño no puede saber lo que es mejor para sus hijos, si ustedes mismos no tienen ni idea, entonces alguien que no nos conoce tampoco puede tenerla, es a Albert y a mí a quienes deben preguntarnos, solo nosotros les diremos lo que es mejor—

— Tú nunca podrías entender la situación en la que estamos— dijo haciéndose la herida

— No mamá, la verdad es que nunca podría, yo nunca descuidaría a mis propios hijos por estúpidas discusiones, y nunca los consideraría una carga, jamás permitiría que se separen solo por mi propio egoísmo— ella no me miraba— ni siquiera entiendo porque nos consideras una carga cuando hace años que no te preocupas por nosotros, nunca nos prestas atención, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que fuiste a una reunión familiar en la escuela de Albert? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que miraste sus notas? ¿Qué cuidaste de él cuando estaba enfermo? ¿O que mínimo le preguntaste como estaba?— de nuevo ni me miro ni respondió— ¿Vez? para que nos piensan separar si igual nosotros nos la arreglamos por nuestra cuenta, déjenlo que se quede, yo puedo hacerme cargo de él, vengo haciéndolo todos estos años ¿Y saben qué? Nunca podría arrepentirme, porque amo a mi hermano y daría mi vida por él, es más, ni siquiera necesitamos de su presencia, si quieren dejarnos solos, háganlo, estamos solos desde hace mucho tiempo ya, no notaríamos la diferencia, pero por lo menos permítannos seguir juntos—

Ellos guardaron silencio y miraron en cualquier dirección menos en la nuestra, mi hermano los miro por un segundo y luego salió corriendo hacia su habitación para cerrarla de un portazo. Ellos ni siquiera trataron de detenerlo y hablar con él, simplemente dejaron que se fuera.

— Esta bien Candy, pueden quedarse aquí los dos— dijo mi madre simplemente, yo los mire con resentimiento

— Gracias por su grandiosa generosidad— dije con sarcasmo— si a Albert se le llega a crear algún trauma por esto, solo ustedes serán los culpables— y sin decir ni una sola palabra más subí las escalaras y toque la puerta del cuarto de mi hermano— Albert soy yo, ábreme por favor— inmediatamente la puerta se abrió, cuando di un paso dentro mi hermano se lanzo llorando a mis brazos, yo cerré la puerta como pude y lo abrace

— No me quiero ir Candy, no quiero que nos separen— decía como podía, pues se estaba ahogando en llanto

— No lo harán Albert, acaban de decirme que podemos quedarnos juntos— dije tratando de animar un poco mi voz para que se calmara y separándolo de mi lado para mirarlo a los ojos

— ¿De verdad?— me pregunto limpiándose las lágrimas, yo asentí, él de nuevo me abrazo ahora aliviado

— Gracias por defenderme hace un rato— le agradecí, él sonrío

— Eres mi hermana Candy, es mi deber hacerlo, además estaba siendo demasiado injusta contigo— yo de nuevo lo abrase y le bese la mejilla

— La verdad es que ya no me importa lo que ellos piensen de mí, solo me importa lo que tú puedas creer—

— Yo creo que eres la mejor hermana del mundo y si eres novia de ese chico, entonces yo te apoyo— yo sonreí— no importa lo que pase, yo siempre te voy a apoyar en todo— yo lo abrace fuertemente

— Y sabes que lo mismo pasa conmigo, sabes que puedes contar siempre conmigo hermano— él sonrío, en ese momento de nuevo se escucho la discusión de mis padres, de nuevo estaban peleando

— Candy ¿Puedo ir a dormir a casa de mi amiga? No me quiero quedar a escucharlos— pregunto dudoso

— Claro que puedes Albert, siempre y cuando a tu amiga y a su familia no les moleste entonces puedes hacerlo—

— Su madre me ha dicho que soy bienvenido cuando quiera, incluso me dijo que si algún día querías quedarte con nosotros podrías hacerlo— yo sonreí— ¿Quieres venir? Así no te quedas a escucharlos tú también—

— No te preocupes Albert iré a casa de alguna de las chicas, yo tampoco pienso quedarme aquí—

— Entonces armare un pequeño equipaje—

— Al menos dame el número de la madre de tu amiga, me gustaría hablar con ella— mi hermano asintió y buscando su celular marco el numero

Yo hable con ella y le explique un poco la situación, ella acepto gustosa que Albert se quedara con ellas lo que quedaba del fin de semana, e incluso me invito a su casa pero negué la oferta, después de hablar con ella le ayude a mi hermano a hacer una pequeña maleta con sus cosas personales y lo acompañe hasta la casa de su amiga, cuando bajamos a la sala nuestros padres ni nos notaron, estaban tan concentrados discutiendo que no nos vieron, y era mejor así.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola chicas esta historia es una TRANS**CRIPCION de la original de Yurika Cullen que muy amablemente ME PERMITIÓ ADAPTAR sus historias a los personajes de Candy Candy, y así compartir con ustedes su talento….espero le agrade tanto como las otras historias que su inspiración nos ha permitido disfrutas…**

**DIFÍCIL DE AMAR**

**By Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Diez **

-.-

Afuera estaba lloviendo con fuerza, estaba bastante oscuro y hacía frío, pero no tenía ningún interés en volver a mi casa, así que preferí caminar un poco para despejar mi mente y tratar de sacar toda la rabia y frustración que sentía en estos momentos. Camine sin rumbo por un rato y sin tener conciencia del tiempo, pero aun así no había podido sacar mi frustración ni mi dolor, estaba realmente dolida por las palabras de mis padres hace un rato, en verdad que no podía creer lo que había pasado, estaba doblando en una esquina cuando choque con alguien.

— Perdón— dije casi en un susurro

— ¿Candy?— cuando levante la mirada vi a Terry que me miraba sorprendido, llevaba un paraguas en una mano y una bolsa de súper mercado en otra, sin dudarlo ni un segundo y sin poderlo evitar me lance a su pecho llorando desesperadamente— ¡¿Pero que te paso Candy? ¿Qué tienes?— yo seguí llorando sin responder— Dime algo por favor, me estas asustando— yo me calme un poco antes de mirarlo

— ¿Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche?— logre preguntarle en medio de mi llanto ahora silencioso— no quiero volver a mi casa, por favor, no quiero estar sola—

— Claro que puedes quedarte, pero cálmate por favor, ven, será mejor que vayamos de una vez, estas empapada— y quitándose su chaqueta la puso sobre mis hombros mientras caminábamos— Toma— dijo cuando estábamos en su departamento y mientras me entregaba una toalla y me guiaba al baño— será mejor que te seques y te cambies esa ropa antes de que te enfermes, te prestare algo para que te cambies— yo simplemente asentí, dos minutos después estaba adentro del baño cambiándome la ropa mojada por un pantalón de pijama y un buso que me quedaban realmente grandes, como el buso me llegaba casi a las rodillas opte por usar solo eso, así que el pantalón lo doble para regresárselo

— Gracias— le dije cuando salí del baño y viéndolo llegar a la sala con una bandeja con té— gracias por dejarme quedar contigo—

— No tienes porque agradecer, pero al menos dime que sucede— dijo entregándome una taza, sintiéndome mucho más tranquila me acomode en el sillón a su lado y le conté todo

— La verdad es que no quería volver a casa y tener que escucharlos, así que preferí caminar un poco hasta calmarme— termine la historia

— Es muy peligroso que vayas caminando tú sola en la noche, debiste haberme llamado— me reclamo

— La verdad es que no pensé en nada Terry— él se acerco y me abrazo

— ¿Ya te sientes mejor?— me pregunto mientras acariciaba mi pelo

— Sí, creo que estoy un poco mejor, aunque todavía no puedo creer lo poco que le importamos a mis padres, yo pensé que aunque sea en el fondo sentían un poco de amor por nosotros, pero al parecer solo piensan en ellos mismos, tenía mucho miedo de que se llevaran a Albert y me dejaran sola, sin él estaría completamente sola en casa—

— No te hagas mas problema por eso Candy, si ellos no son capaces de quererte, son ellos los que se lo pierden, me parece realmente muy estúpido que no se den cuenta la persona tan estupenda que eres, es imposible verte y no amarte Candy, si ellos no pueden hacerlo entonces no merecen que tú te sientas mal, además tu hermano está contigo, eso es lo importante— yo lo mire fijamente y sentí mi corazón acelerarse, Terry siempre decía ese tipo de cosas sobre mí, él siempre de una forma u otra dejaba claro que me amaba y yo antes no era capaz de verlo con claridad, pero esta vez en verdad podía darme cuenta que él me quería, cuando estaba con él me sentía amada, en sus brazos me sentía protegida, así que ansiando desesperada sentirme quería por alguien levante mi rostro y lo bese, él no dudo en corresponderme

— Terry— dije cuando nos separamos, él me miro cautelosamente— ¿Tu me amas?— él tomo mi rostro en sus manos

— Como nunca podre amar a nadie más Candy, yo estoy loco de amor por ti— su rostro estaba serio

— Entonces demuéstramelo— le pedí, él me miro sin entender— demuéstrame que me amas, esta noche quiero que me lo demuestres—

— ¿De qué hablas?—

— De que quiero que estemos juntos, quiero que me hagas el amor— abrió los ojos sorprendido

— No— dijo simplemente y frunciendo el ceño mientras se separaba de mí y se ponía de pie

— ¿Por qué?— dije levantándome yo también

— Porque lo estás haciendo simplemente por rebeldía, por enojo, por cualquier cosa menos por la correcta—

— Tu mismo me dijiste que cuando te lo pidiera lo cumplirías— le reclame

— Pero no en estas condiciones—

— Terry, te lo estoy pidiendo porque te necesito— dije abriéndole mi corazón y acercándome a él mientras lo sostenía de la camisa— porque necesito desesperadamente amor, quiero sentirme amada por una vez en la vida, quiero sentir que soy importante para alguien, _por favor,_ demuéstrame que me amas, yo se que tú me amas Terry, por favor déjame sentir tu amor—

— Lo que me pides es demasiado complicado, aunque yo me muero por hacerlo, no quiero que el día de mañana vayas a considerarlo un error, no quiero que después me digas que lo olvidemos porque fue solo un arranque del momento, no podría soportar nunca que dijeras eso— esta vez fui yo la que lo tomo del rostro

— Nunca podría decirte algo parecido, yo estoy plenamente consciente de lo que estoy pidiendo, y por más que esté pasando por esta situación, si fueras otro no sería capaz de hacerlo, pero contigo es diferente, contigo me siento protegida, me siento querida, siento que cuando estas a mi lado nada puede pasarme, cuando dices lo que sientes por mí, pienso que es algo tan irreal, nadie nunca me dijo algo parecido y cuando tu lo haces, me haces sentir la persona más importante del mundo, pero siempre he tenido miedo de arriesgarme a querer a alguien y que al final resulte como mis padres y me den la espalda dejándome sola, pero tú eres diferente, sé que no lo harás, por alguna maldita razón sé que no lo harás, por eso te pido que me ames Terry, porque te necesito—

— ¡Demonios Candy!— dijo levantándose y tomándome de la cintura para cargarme en sus brazos, yo me sorprendí por lo repentino de su acción— voy a mandar al diablo mi preocupación, lo hare porque te voy a amar tanto, te voy a demostrar tanto lo mucho que te amo que no vas a poder nunca arrepentirte de esta decisión, nunca vas a querer irte de mi lado, esta noche firmaras tu sentencia, porque después de hoy voy a luchar a capa y espada contra quien sea por ti— dijo mientras me llevaba a su habitación, yo lo abrace con fuerza

— Eso es justamente lo que quiero Terry, quiero que me hagas amarte, quiero que me enamores de ti, yo también quiero corresponderte— lo vi sonreír ante mis palabras, cuando estuvimos en su habitación me dejo sobre la cama mientras se quitaba la camisa y el pantalón

— Esta noche Candy Andry serás mía para siempre—

Quedándose solamente con los bóxers, se acerco de nuevo a mí y tomándome de la nuca me acerco hasta él y me beso, me beso con desesperación, pero también con amor, sentí sus manos empezar a subir el buso que él mismo me había prestado, no llevaba nada debajo por eso cuando me lo quito quede completamente desnuda ante él y para mi sorpresa no sentía vergüenza en lo más mínimo, por el contrario, me acerque a él y yo misma termine de desnudarlo. Llevaba de la curiosidad me quede mirándolo fijamente cuando estaba totalmente desnudo.

— Vaya, no tenía la menor idea de que sería tan… impresionante— dije completamente sorprendida, lo escuche reír por mi comentario

— Yo por el contrario siempre había imaginado que eras la mujer más hermosa del mundo, aunque comprobarlo es realmente increíble— dijo acercándose a mí y recostándonos en la cama, nuestras pieles se tocaban por completo

Esta vez Terry iba un poco más despacio con sus besos, además sus manos empezaron a divagar por mi cuerpo lentamente, se sentía realmente extraordinario sus manos sobre mi piel, estaba siendo tan delicado, tan cuidadoso, tan _amoroso _que yo me sentía en el cielo. Sus labios comenzaron a descender por mi cuello y mis hombros hasta mis pechos, presto excedida atención en ellos mientras los besaba y acariciaba sucesivamente, arrancando de mis labios pequeños jadeos y suspiros de placer, después continuo bajando hasta que lo sentí ubicarse entre mis piernas, y un fuerte gemido se escucho cuando puso sus labios sobre mi intimidad, tuve que agarrarme con fuerza de las sabanas ante las sensaciones que me estaba provocando, realmente no podía creer lo que Terry me estaba haciendo, su boca era completamente milagrosa, cuando sentí que me moría, agarre a Terry de los hombros y lo apreté con fuerza mientras increíblemente llegaba al clímax, un fuerte jadeo salió de mis labios en el proceso y arquee la espalda desesperada.

El empezó de nuevo su camino de besos esta vez hacia arriba y cuando tuve su rostro frente a mi lo bese, lo bese sintiendo mi propio sabor en sus labios y era la cosa más erótica y excitante que podía imaginar, ahora sintiéndome realmente excitada, moví mis manos por todo su cuerpo hasta que llegue a su punto más sensible, Terry soltó un gemido cuando lo acaricie con suavidad de abajo hacia arriba y pude sentir su respiración realmente agitada en mí oído.

— ¿Te gusta?— me atreví a preguntar aun acariciándolo

— Se siente de maravilla— dijo con la voz agitada, yo le sonreí y luego me sonroje fuertemente

— ¿Puedo…?— él frunció un poco el ceño al no entender— Bueno…— yo cada vez estaba más roja— ¿Puedo hacer lo mismo que tú?— Terry soltó de golpe una fuerte bocanada de aire

— ¿En serio quieres hacerlo?— me pregunto sorprendido— No necesitas devolverme ningún favor—

— No es por eso— dije avergonzada— de verdad quiero hacerlo—

— ¡Dios mío! Esta noche te has propuesto matarme— yo sonreí un poco y sintiéndome ahora animada me senté y lo empuje para se acostara, lo acaricie un poco al comienzo mientras besaba su formidable abdomen y bajaba poco a poco con mis labios hasta su intimidad, al comienzo la observe por unos segados sintiendo verdadera curiosidad, pero después llevaba por el deseo lo empecé a acariciar con mi boca, Terry soltó un fuerte y ronco gemido cuando puse mis labios sobre la tersa piel, luego mientras más lo acariciaba mas sentía su respiración entrecortada y dificultosa— ¡Dios! Para Candy— me pidió a la vez que me alejaba lentamente de él y me acostada de vuelta en la cama mientras se posicionaba arriba mío

— ¿Lo estoy haciendo mal?— pregunte preocupada, él negó con la cabeza

— Lo estás haciendo _demasiado_ bien, y si continuas haciéndolo no voy a soportarlo mucho tiempo— yo me sonroje un poco, él se acerco a su mesita de noche y lo vi sacar un preservativo— ¿Todavía quieres continuar?— me pregunto para asegurarse, aunque en su rostro se notaba claramente el fuerte deseo que sentía

— Ahora más que nunca— dije con firmeza, Terry se puso el preservativo y después se acomodo de nuevo sobre a mí, me tomo el rostro entre sus manos y me miro fijamente

— Te amo— me dijo seriamente, mi corazón se acelero como loco— quiero que te quede claro que te amo Candy Andry, tú quieres que te haga amarme, y la única manera que tengo para intentarlo es amándote yo mismo, dándote todo mi amor, y esta noche lo vas a sentir, vas a sentir todo el amor que te tengo— y sin decir nada más me beso

Me beso con pasión y ternura a la vez que entraba lentamente en mi, poco a poco se fue abriendo paso hasta que estuvo completamente dentro, cuando una mueca de dolor surco mi rostro, Terry acerco su boca a mi oído y susurro palabras de aliento mientras se quedaba quieto a la espera de que me acostumbrara, y cuando por fin lo hice, se empezó a mover con lentitud y delicadeza, con completo y total amor. Yo lo abrace por los hombros y me pegue más a él cuando el placer me llego de repente, y sin poder evitarlo, gemí y jadee en su oído todo el tiempo, Terry fue aumentando poco a poco el ritmo a la vez que sus jadeos y gemidos se hacían tan audibles como los míos, sus manos empezaron a vagar de nuevo mientras me acariciaba de la forma más exquisita que pudiera existir.

Después de un rato de besos y caricias sentí que de nuevo llegaría al orgasmo, me agarre fuertemente de su cuello y pegando mi pelvis más a él me deje llevar por las fuertes sensaciones, pude sentir la mirada de Terry clavada en mí durante los últimos minutos, y como él mientras me besaba también se retorcía de placer. Estuvo un par de minutos sobre mí tratando de regular su respiración, después se acostó a mi lado en la cama y me arrastro hasta su pecho mientras nos cubría con la sabana.

— Te amo— me repitió en el oído mientras me acariciaba suevamente el brazo y aunque me hubiera encantado responderle con las palabras que él quería escuchar, no pude hacerlo

— No me queda ninguna duda— dije mirándolo a la espera de alguna muestra de desilusión, pero no la había, por el contrario, él sonreía feliz— esta noche he podido sentir tu amor— su sonrisa se amplio— Gracias por amarme Terry, gracias por hacerme sentir de este modo, quiero que te quede claro, que nunca me voy a arrepentir de esta noche, nunca me voy a sentir culpable de haberte dado mi virginidad, por el contrario, me siento sumamente orgullosa de estar contigo, eres un hombre increíble— él me acerco a su rostro y me beso

— Sé que puedo hacerlo Candy, sé que me vas a amar, tarde o temprano te vas a enamorar de mí— yo lo abrace con fuerza mientras le pedía a Dios que me permitiera hacerlo, que me hiciera amarlo como él ya lo hacía conmigo, y rogándole a Dios que me ayudara me quede dormida en el pecho de Terry, y dormí como nunca lo había hecho en la vida


	11. Chapter 11

Hola chicas esta historia es una TRANS**CRIPCION de la original de Yurika Cullen que muy amablemente ME PERMITIÓ ADAPTAR sus historias a los personajes de Candy Candy, y así compartir con ustedes su talento….espero le agrade tanto como las otras historias que su inspiración nos ha permitido disfrutas…**

**DIFÍCIL DE AMAR**

**By Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Once **

-.-

Al día siguiente me despertó un suave movimiento en mi hombro, perezosamente abrí los ojos, pues hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía tan bien, cuando tuve completa lucidez vi a Terry sonriéndome con cautela mientras tenía una bandeja con el desayuno en sus manos y vestía un albornoz blanco.

— Buenos días bella durmiente— dijo en tono jocoso

— Buenos días— sonreí— y creo que a la bella durmiente la despertaron con un beso— le informe también con vos jocosa, él me miro fijamente unos segundos— ¿Qué pasa?— pregunte al verlo tan serio

— Es solo que aun trato de asegurarme de que no seas una ilusión, o de que en cualquier momento me digas que olvide todo lo que paso— yo me senté y cuando note mi desnudez me tape con la sabana sintiéndome algo apenada

— Terry, ya te dije que eso no va a pasar, soy real y no estoy nada arrepentida de lo que paso anoche— le informe, él se acerco y me dio un fugaz beso en los labios

— No sabes lo feliz que me hace escucharte decir todo eso— dejo la bandeja del desayuno en la cama y se fue a su armario, luego regreso con un albornoz blanco como el suyo— toma, te va a quedar un poco grande pero servirá de algo—

— Gracias— dije y apartando la vergüenza a un lado, deje caer la sabana y después me cubrí con el albornoz

Estuvimos todo el día juntos, después de desayunar y ver la televisión, terminamos besándonos y acariciándonos para después hacer de nuevo el amor en el sofá, lo hicimos toda la tarde, después de un beso empezábamos otro y después de una caricia comenzábamos una nueva, nuestras manos estuvieron ocupadas en el cuerpo del otro casi todo el día, no podíamos dejar de estar juntos, no podíamos separarnos. Cuando oscureció considere que era hora de irme, aunque en mi casa no les importara y no notaran mi ausencia, Albert a estas alturas ya debería estar en casa y no quería dejarlo solo ahí por mucho tiempo. Así que me di una ducha y me cambie por mi ropa que a estas alturas ya estaba limpia y seca.

— Entonces me voy— dije cerca de la puerta pero aun sin ganas de irme, Terry me miraba seriamente y pensativo, no resistí más y me acerque para abrazarlo y despedirme con un beso, él me tomo de la cintura y pegándome a su cuerpo me respondió

— ¿Y ahora que Candy?— me pregunto mirándome fijamente luego del beso— ¿Qué pasara después de que salgas por esa puerta?— yo lo mire a los ojos también— ¿Se termina cuando te vayas? ¿Va a quedar todo esto solo aquí adentro?— pregunto preocupado, mi corazón se encogió pero casi al instante supe que era lo que tenía que hacer

— Terry— él estaba expectante ante mis palabras— ¿Quieres ser mi novio?— pregunte al fin, sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa

— ¿Me lo estas preguntando en serio?—

— Si, de ninguna manera quiero que esto quede solo aquí adentro, se que tal vez estoy siendo egoísta, porque tú me has dicho tantas veces que me amas y me lo has demostrado de tantas maneras y yo no he podido responderte como sé que tu quieres y como te lo mereces, pero después de estar contigo y de sentirme tan bien así, no puedo dejar que todo termine tan fácilmente, quiero darme una oportunidad contigo Terry, quiero intentarlo de verdad y hacer que funcione— él me abrazo

— Entonces la respuesta es sí, claro que quiero ser tu novio— yo sonreí

— Ahora puedes estar seguro de que las cosas seguirán igual cuando yo salga por esa puerta— él sonrió

Terry salió conmigo y me llevo en su auto hasta mi casa, yo le di un fugaz y rápido beso en los labios como despedida y rápidamente baje del auto pues aunque sé que mis padres no notarían mi ausencia, no quería que la escena de la vez pasada se repitiera y empezaran a hacerme reclamos absurdos. Cuando entre todo estaba en silencio y a oscuras, eran casi la diez de la noche así que imagine que estaban en su cuarto durmiendo, así que sin hacer el menor ruido subí con cuidado a mi habitación y solté un suspiro de alivio cuando estuve dentro y con la puerta cerrada.

— Candy— pegue un salgo al escuchar mi nombre y ver que las luces se encendían, pero me tranquilicé al ver a Albert

— ¡Por Dios Albert no me asustes así!— mi hermano me miraba con los ojos entre cerrados

— No te hubieras asustado si no hubieras entrado a hurtadillas como un ladrón— comento con tono bromista

— No quería que papá y mamá me vieran y empezaran de nuevo a hacerme reclamos— él suspiro

— Yo llegue hace un par de horas y mamá pregunto por ti, le dije que estabas en casa de una amiga, pero según el auto que te trajo y el chico con el que te besaste, no estabas con ellas— yo me sonroje fuertemente

— Bueno… Albert… yo— él sonrió

— No tienes porque decirme nada hermana, ya te dije que yo te apoyo en todo, pero dime ¿Es tu novio?— yo sonreí

— Si—

— ¿Fue en su casa en la que te quedaste a dormir?— yo asentí mientras sentía que el rubor inundaba mi rostro

— Si—

— Tranquilízate ya te dije que no te voy a juzgar— dijo acercándose y abrazándome— solo espero que ese chico no te vaya a hacer sufrir— yo le regrese el abrazo

— No te preocupes Albert, Terry no es así, si te soy sincera, creo que soy yo la que puede lastimarlo— y se que tal vez de alguna forma lo estoy haciendo, porque aunque fuera su novia, no lo amaba… o ¿Si? La verdad es que aun estoy realmente confusa con todo esto, y preferiría pensar mejor las cosas antes de decirle que lo amaba y no sentirlo realmente o por lo menos no estar cien por ciento segura de mis sentimientos, lo quería, pero eso no era suficiente para él

Después de hablar un rato con mi hermano, él se fue a su cuarto y yo me dispuse a dormir, en cuanto toque la almohada me quede dormida profundamente, al día siguiente por primera vez es en días en mi casa no habían discusiones ni gritos, así que me desperté algo tarde y tuve que salir corriendo apurada al instituto, por lo menos logre entrar un segundo antes que el profesor, así que no recibí ninguna sanción al respecto, antes de sentarme en mi lugar vi a Terry en su puesto sonriéndome como saludo, le di una sonrisa rápida y me senté antes de que el profesor me regañara.

— ¿Escucharon la nueva noticia?— dijo Sandra mientras estábamos en el patio del instituto comenzando el receso

— ¿Qué paso ahora?— pregunto Annie

— Dicen que a Robert lo detuvieron ayer por la noche y lo enviaron a una correccional de menores— yo mire sorprendida a Paty— Según me conto Ster esta mañana, lo detuvieron cuando estaba peleando con unos chicos, aparte de un arma blanca también le encontraron droga, según parece Robert la vendía y justamente se estaba peleando con un _cliente_, así que puede ser posible que luego de la correccional vaya a la cárcel, pues cumplirá los dieciocho años en un par de meses—

— Que horrible— comente— pero sinceramente era de esperarse, siempre imagine que Robert andaba en cosas raras—

— Si, pero yo estoy realmente aliviada, ese imbécil siempre andaba buscando problemas y peleándose con Ster y los chicos, ahora que no está será más fácil para Ster evitar tantas peleas, él de verdad necesita mejorar su conducta un poco pues su padre no está nada feliz— las chicas asintieron y después de un rato de charlar comenzamos a almorzar

— Chicas— las llame cuando íbamos caminando al salón después del almuerzo— hay algo que quería contarles y preguntarles, especialmente a Paty y a Sandra— dije sonrojándome

— ¿Qué pasa Candy?— pregunto Sandra

— Bueno, verán chicas, ustedes son las más experimentadas y a las únicas a las que puedo recurrir— todas dejaron de caminar y me miraron intrigadas— y yo… les quería pedir que aparte de que me aconsejaran, me acompañaran a ver un ginecólogo— dije realmente roja

— ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué quieres ver un ginecólogo Candy?— pregunto Annie

— Es que, yo… este fin de semana yo… yo estuve con Te…—

— ¡Hola!— me interrumpió justo de quien hablaba, sin darme tiempo a reaccionar me abrazo por los hombros y me dio un beso en los labios, yo cerré los ojos inmediatamente ante la sensación que me provocaban sus besos— hola chicas— las saludo mientras a un tenía su brazo en mis hombros

Ster se acerco a Paty pero esta no le prestó atención, todas nos miraban a Terry y a mi atentamente, y no solo ellas, pude notar que el instituto completo nos miraba, pues obviamente estaban acostumbrados a que antes cuando Terry me robaba un beso yo le gritaba miles de insultos, pero ahora no solo no lo hice, si no que le respondí el abrazo pasando mi mano por su cintura.

— ¿Us… ustedes… son?— empezó Sandra a tartamudear mientras nos señalaba

— ¿Novios?— pregunto Terry sonriente— ¿Qué no se los dijiste?— me pregunto en tono jocoso

— Estaba en eso cuando llegaste— articule sintiéndome cada vez mas roja

— ¿De verdad son novios?— pregunto Paty

— ¿No te parece increíble? Por fin Candy le prestó atención a Terry— le comento Ster sonriente— de lo contrario Terry se terminaría subiendo por las paredes de la frustración— Terry rió

— Felicidades chicos— dijo Annie— me alegro mucho por ustedes— yo sonreí

— ¡Candy te acostaste con Terry!— exclamo Sandra siendo realmente oportuna

— ¡Baja la voz!— la calle— no tienes porque informárselo al instituto entero— dije frustrada

— ¡Entonces es cierto!—

— ¡Sandra!— exclame de nuevo

— Sera mejor que nosotros nos vayamos— dijo Ster jalando a Terry del brazo— esto es conversación de chicas— Terry me miro pidiéndome disculpas con la mirada, al parecer se dio cuenta que justo había llegado en mal momento

— ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Cómo paso?—

— Sandra por Dios, deja de estar gritando, y por lo menos permítele a Candy hablar, ¿No te das cuenta que la estás haciendo avergonzar?— comento Annie

— Perdóname Candy, pero es que es algo tan repentino que no puedo creerlo todavía— dijo con expresión incrédula

— ¿Por eso querías que te acompañáramos al ginecólogo no?— pregunto Paty de manera tranquila

— Si—

— Al menos dime que se cuidaron la primera vez— volvió a hablar Paty, yo asentí

— Todas las veces que estuvimos juntos usamos preservativo, pero no confió demasiado en eso, por eso quería hablar con ustedes y preguntarles que método podía empezar a usar que fuera más seguro—

— ¿Todas las veces? Por Dios ¿Cuántas veces estuvieron juntos?—

— ¡Sandra ya basta! Solo estás haciendo las preguntas más incomodas— la volvió a regañar Annie

— Esta bien Annie, la verdad es que ya me imaginaba que esto iba a ser así— dije sonriendo apenada— y la verdad es que pase la noche en el departamento de Terry el sábado, y estuve todo el domingo con él, así que fueron varias veces— dije bajando mi mirada cada vez mas roja

— ¿Pasaste la noche en su casa? ¿No te dijeron nada tus padres?— pregunto Paty, yo suspire

— Esa es otra historia, además gracias a ellos es que termine pasando la noche con Terry, no tenía ganas de volver a mi casa—

— ¿Paso algo malo?— pregunto Annie preocupada

Yo les conté la historia completa y todo lo que había pasado el fin de semana, empezando por mi cita con Terry, la pelea con Robert, la discusión con mis padres y finalmente y de nuevo mi encuentro con Terry, las chicas me aconsejaron en lo que pudieron, Sandra y Paty me explicaron la forma en que cada una se cuidaba y después prometieron acompañarme al médico en la tarde. Para el fin de las clases el instituto completo sabía la nueva noticia sobre el noviazgo entre Terry y yo. Podía sentir la mirada de todos sobre mí, especialmente las del grupo _"Anti-Andry"_ y estaba completamente segura que en algún momento las tendría sobre mí acosándome e insultándome.

Esa tarde y como las chicas prometieron me acompañaron al médico, Rey se unió a nosotras y también pego el grito en el cielo cuando se entero de la noticia, se había puesto como loca y dijo que ella también iba a conseguirse un novio guapo, pues no podía permitir que yo la dejara atrás, al final y después de la cita nos reunimos en el café Pony para tomar algo todas juntas, mas tarde cuando volví a mi casa me sorprendí demasiado al encontrarla sola y en silencio. Al parecer mis padres no estaban, así que aproveche la oportunidad, me di un baño y me acosté a dormir.


	12. Chapter 12

Hola chicas esta historia es una TRANS**CRIPCION de la original de Yurika Cullen que muy amablemente ME PERMITIÓ ADAPTAR sus historias a los personajes de Candy Candy, y así compartir con ustedes su talento….espero le agrade tanto como las otras historias que su inspiración nos ha permitido disfrutas…**

**DIFÍCIL DE AMAR**

**By Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Doce**

-.-

Dos semanas pasaron rápidamente y sin ningún inconveniente, mi relación con Terry iba cada vez mejor y la de mis padres de mal en peor, esa mañana de nuevo los gritos me despertaron temprano, así que volviendo a la misma rutina de siempre salí de casa sin desayunar y llegue al instituto cuando solo unos pocos estudiantes ingresaban para sus prácticas deportivas, o para asistir a sus clubs o simplemente porque eran madrugadores.

— Aquí está la perra que buscaba— escuche esa desagradable voz atrás de mi, ya lo sabía, ellas no tardarían en aparecer a molestarme cuando supieran mi relación con Terry, antes me sorprendía que hubiera tardado tanto

— Buenos días Elizabeth— comente irónica cuando la peli roja se paro frente a mi frenándome el paso— siempre es agradable _hablar_ contigo—

— Vaya, Susana tenías razón, estas hecha toda una perra valiente— comento Luisa mientras se paraba a mi lado

— Se los dije, la muy puta se decidió por fin a dejarse follar por Terry, tanto supuesto odio solo era para que él le rogara— ahora tenía a Susana parada a mi otro lado

— ¿Ahora que ya sabes lo que es un buen revolcón te crees toda una perra experimentada? No vengas a dártelas de grandeza, que vas a tener que decirle adiós a Terry— hablo de nuevo Elizabeth

— En ningún momento me estoy creyendo una perra experimentada, ese puesto se los dejo a ustedes tres, pues lo llevan con todos los honores—

— Eres una perra Andry, ya te dejaste follar por Terry, así que ahora ya eres una perra igual que todas nosotras— yo empezaba a irritarme

— Muy bien Luisa, soy una perra, no sabes lo feliz que estoy por eso— comente irónicamente mientras imitaba el agudo y chillante tono de voz de la peli castaña— ahora háganse a un lado y déjeme pasar— exigí

— No te atrevas a burlarte de mí— exclamo haciendo berrinche como una niña

— Cállate Luisa— grito Susana— y tu Andry, aléjate de Terry y mas te vale que no te atrevas a abrirle de nuevo las piernas porque sino…—

— ¿Por qué si no que?— la interrumpí— ¿Qué vas a hacer? Ya estuve con él y lo voy a seguir haciendo toda las veces que quiera, solamente están siendo unas perras celosas y resentidas, porque cada vez que se lo propusieron a Terry, él se negó, en cambio yo solo tuve que pedirlo una vez y acepto más que gustoso, solo están respirando por la herida porque no son ustedes las que estuvieron en la cama de Terry, ¿Y saben qué? Fue realmente increíble, me hizo el amor de una forma fascinante, tanto así, que lo repetimos un montón de veces—

— ¡Como te atreves a…!— empezó Elizabeth mientras gritaba furiosa

— ¡¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí?— gritaron atrás mío, cuando me gire vi que Terry estaba parado de brazos cruzados y fulminando con la mirada a mis tres _amiguitas_

— ¡Dile a la estúpida de Andry que deje de presumir con lo que no tiene! Es más que obvio que no te acostaste con esta mojigata— chillo Luisa de nuevo con ese tonito tan molesto— ¡Díselo!—

— No veo porque tendría que hacer algo así, cuando no es más que la verdad— Luisa abrió los ojos sorprendida y se tapo la boca con las manos, mientras que Susana y Elizabeth lo fulminaban con la mirada— Escúchenme bien trío de perras, no las quiero ver nunca más cerca de Candy, métanse en esa cabecita hueca de una puta vez, que ni aunque estuviera demente podría estar con alguna de ustedes, entiendan de una vez que con la única con la quiero estar es con ella, y si me entero de que se acercaron aunque sea a un metro de distancia, me voy a olvidar que supuestamente son mujeres y las voy a estrangular con mis propias manos, así que largo, solo verlas me da asco— Luisa de nuevo exclamo asustada, definitivamente era la más estúpida de las tres, Susana y Elizabeth por su parte continuaron mirando mal a Terry, pero no dijeron nada y se dieron media vuelta dejando a la estúpida de Luisa parada aun mirándonos sorprendida

— ¡Luisa!— exclamaron las dos segundos después, la peli castaña tardo un par de segundos en reaccionar y luego salió corriendo tras ellas

— Ya imaginaba yo que algo como esto iba a pasar— comente irritada, Terry me abrazo y me beso en los labios, rápidamente el disgusto se me paso y le sonreí cuando nos separamos, él me regreso la sonrisa

— ¿Así que fue increíble y fascinante eh?— comento jocoso, yo me sonroje, estas semanas nos habían dejado muchos trabajos y entre eso y las reuniones de fin de semestre en la escuela de Albert, Terry y yo no habíamos tenido tiempo para salir ni para estar juntos más que en el instituto, así que tampoco habíamos vuelto hacer el amor, pero me moría de ganas por repetirlo

— ¿Acaso lo dudas?— él negó

— En absoluto, yo también creo lo mismo— dijo abrazándome y empezando a caminar hacia el salón, los estudiantes que no madrugaban ya estaban empezando a llegar— Según me conto Ster fuiste al médico—

— Definitivamente Paty no puede dejar su boca cerrada— él sonrió a modo de disculpa

— ¿Qué te dijo?—

— Me indico como empezar a tomar la píldora, pero me recomendó que al menos por el primer mes siguiéramos usando preservativo, todo por precaución, ya llevo dos semanas tomándola— me sentía realmente extraña hablando estas cosas con él, pero sorprendentemente no me incomodaba

— Pero me hubieras pedido a mí que te acompañara, yo no hubiera tenido problema—

— Lo sé, pero las chicas ya tienen algo de experiencia, así que les pedí que me aconsejaran y me acompañaran, me llevaron a la ginecóloga que ellas acostumbran ver y la doctora Kelly realmente fue muy amable—

— Ya veo— dijo simplemente, yo recordé algo

— Oye Terry—

— Dime—

— ¿Quieres ir hoy a mi casa después de clases?— él abrió los ojos sorprendidos

— ¿No hará una escena tu madre?— yo sonreí

— No habrá nadie en casa, bueno solamente Albert, los viernes mi papá trabaja hasta muy tarde y mi madre se va a jugar bingo con sus amigas y llega cuando ya es muy noche, por eso me gustaría que fueras y pasáramos la tarde juntos— él sonrió

— Entonces acepto—

— ¿Quieres que compremos algo para comer y alquilemos alguna película? pensé pasarlo en casa toda la tarde—

— Me parece bien, ¿Qué te parece una película de terror?— yo lo mire nerviosa— ¿Te dan miedo?— él se carcajeo

— Si quieres podemos ver una de terror— dije dudosa, él volvió a reír

— No hace falta que la veas obligatoriamente, podemos ver alguna de comedia si quieres o de acción, lo que te guste estará bien— yo sonreí

— De comedia me parece mucho mejor—

— Bien, de comedia será entonces—

El día pasó rápido, a las tres de la tarde al terminar las clases las chicas me invitaron a salir pero negué la oferta pues ya había quedado con Terry, además hace mucho que no teníamos oportunidad de salir y hoy aprovecharía que podíamos, ambos fuimos a comprar algo para comer y después alquilamos una película de comedia, y también compramos golosinas.

— Linda casa— dijo Terry cuando entro

— Seria mucho más bonita si las personas que vivieran en ella no gritaran todo el tiempo— él me dio un suave abrazo para darme ánimos— toma asiento Terry, hare algo de té— mi celular comenzó a sonar cuando estaba sirviendo el té

"**_Hermana, iré al parque de diversiones con unos compañeros de clase, nos vemos después en casa"_**

— Vaya, últimamente mi hermano está haciendo lo mismo que yo, disfrutar todo lo que puede con sus amigos y estar fuera de casa lo más posible, la verdad es que lo entiendo completamente, es horrible estar aquí cuando sabes que cualquier tema es cuestión de pelea— comente mientras le escribía un **_"Ok, pásala bien"_** a mi hermano

— Lo importante es que él también tiene amigos con quien disfrutar y salir, al menos no está todo el tiempo solo, según me has contado es un chico estudioso y no tiene problemas en la escuela, se merece un poco de diversión— yo sentí

Después de tomar el té vimos la película, pasamos un rato muy agradable riéndonos sin parar todo lo que duro la película, pero en algún momento después de apagar la televisión empezamos a besarnos y a acariciarnos con pasión y el momento de broma paso a ser uno más serio.

— Terry, vamos a mi habitación— comente sobre sus labios, ambos estábamos respirando agitados y sonrojados por el calor del momento

— ¿Estás segura? Pueden llegar tus padres o tu hermano— yo mire el reloj de pared

— Son solo las seis, papá llegara más o menos a las diez y mi madre después de las ocho, Albert todavía debe estar divirtiéndose en el parque, tenemos tiempo— él sonrió con complicidad, yo me levante y lo tome de la mano para guiarlo por las escaleras

— Me gusta tu habitación— dijo mirándola detalladamente— es muy tú—

— Deja de prestarle atención a la habitación— dije dándole un beso mientras le quitaba el saco del uniforme, él no dijo más nada e imitándome me empezó a desnudar

Caímos desnudos sobre la cama mientras nos besábamos y nos acariciábamos con pasión, Terry empezó su recorrido de besos por mi cuello y mi hombro, mientras que me daba pequeños mordiscos en la unión entre ambos, yo le acariciaba la espalda y bajaba con mis manos hasta la base de esta para pasar luego a su perfecto abdomen, él me empujo suavemente hasta quedar acostada y se posiciono sobre mí.

— Espera— dije empujándolo levemente

— ¿Qué pasa?— pregunto desconcertado

— Creo que tengo una mejor idea— dije sonriendo— esta vez me gustaría ser yo quien vaya arriba— él arqueo una ceja y luego sonrió

Lo guie para que se acostara y me senté sobre su abdomen, acaricie y bese su pecho todo lo que pude mientras Terry me abrazaba por la cintura y me pegaba contra él, sintiéndome realmente animada este día, me levante, busque sus pantalones y saque el preservativo que ahora sabia guardaba ahí, con cuidado abrí el paquete y acaricie su intimidad un par de veces hasta de por fin colocárselo, Terry soltó un suspiro cuando mi mano se cerró en torno suyo mientras intentaba guiarlo hacia mi entrepierna, sentándose y tomando mi cintura con cuidado me levanto un poco y me fue bajando lentamente sobre su miembro, un gemido de satisfacción salió de la boca de ambos cuando estuvimos unidos por fin, lo abrace por el cuello para no perder el equilibrio y me empecé a mover sobre él mientras sentía como sus manos apretaban mi trasero y me ayudaban con el movimiento.

Nos besamos por largo rato mientras seguíamos en esa misma posición, guiada por las sensaciones aumente el ritmo, Terry me abrazo por la cintura y me pego mucho mas a él, pero luego de unos segundos y sin separar nuestros cuerpos nos giro quedando el arriba mío y acostados en la cama.

— Lo siento pero no aguantaba más— dijo con dificultad en mi oído mientras me penetraba profundamente y con algo de fuerza, yo empecé a gemir como loca— ¿Te gusta así o prefieres que vaya más lento?— su aliento en mi oído me daba escalofríos

— Así está bien, incluso me gustaría que fueras más rápido— le pedí, lo sentí sonreír sobre la piel de mi cuello y soltar un suspiro en mi oído, se incorporo un poco sobre sus codos y me miro a los ojos directamente a la vez que hacia lo que le había pedido, sus movimientos aumentaban cada vez más la intensidad

— Me gusta ver tus ojos cuando hacemos el amor— me dijo agitado

— ¿Por qué?— pregunte con dificultad

— Porque en ellos puedo ver demasiadas cosas… ellos me dicen lo que tú no— yo no pude entender lo que me decía, en parte porque estaba a punto de llegar a mi momento y en parte porque no quería entender del todo lo que esas palabras significaban— mírame Candy— dijo bajando el ritmo y yo solté un gemido de frustración, lo estaba haciendo a propósito pues él sabía que estaba por llegar— mira mis ojos y dime que es lo que ves en ellos— yo parpadee un par de veces tratando de despejar mi mente, hice lo que me pidió y entonces ya no quise dejar de mirarlo— ¿Qué ves?—

— Que me amas— respondí sin dudarlo, él volvió a aumentar el ritmo, para luego hablar con dificultad

— Esta noche… cuando te mires al espejo, presta total atención en tus ojos… y mañana, dime que viste en ellos— después me beso borrando toda la confusión que había creado con sus palabras, y besándonos ambos llegamos al clímax


	13. Chapter 13

Hola chicas esta historia es una TRANS**CRIPCION de la original de Yurika Cullen que muy amablemente ME PERMITIÓ ADAPTAR sus historias a los personajes de Candy Candy, y así compartir con ustedes su talento….espero le agrade tanto como las otras historias que su inspiración nos ha permitido disfrutas…**

**DIFÍCIL DE AMAR**

**By Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Trece**

-.-

El ruido de una puerta cerrarse me despertó, sintiéndome un poco desorientada mire mi mesita de noche y pude ver que eran las ocho y media de la noche, lo más seguro es que mi madre ya había llegado. ¡Un momento! ¿Mi madre? ¡Oh mierda!

— ¡Terry, Terry!— empecé a moverlo desesperada

— ¡¿Qué pasa?— pregunto abriendo los ojos asustado

— ¡Shh!— lo silencie pues había hablado muy fuerte— ¡Nos quedamos dormidos! Son más de las ocho y mi madre acaba de llegar—

— ¡Mierda!— exclamo bajito

— Tienes que irte— dije mientras me levantaba y empezaba a buscar mi ropa en la oscuridad, él imito mis movimientos

— ¿Y cómo demonios voy a hacerlo sin que me vean?— pregunto preocupado

— Salta por la ventana—

— ¿Qué? ¡Estás loca! ¡Estamos en un segundo piso, me puedo romper el cuello!— comento nervioso mientras se terminaba de vestir

— Si no saltas será mi madre quien te lo rompa, y después seguirá conmigo, además no es tan difícil, yo ya lo he hecho ¿Dónde quedo el Terry rebelde que sabe artes marciales?— comente empezando a frustrarme— además del balcón puedes acceder al techo donde mi padre guarda el auto y de ahí es más fácil saltar hasta abajo—

— ¡Oh mierda!— exclamo de repente

— ¿Qué paso?—

— Mi mochila y mi celular quedaron en la sala— dijo nervioso

— Ahora si estamos completamente jodidos— dije mientras lo empujaba al balcón— ¡Ya se!, le diré que me confundí y traje la mochila de un compañero ¿Al menos tienes contigo las llaves del departamento?— él asintió y luego se fijo en el camino que debería tomar para saltar— Bien, te llevare la mochila mañana— Terry tomo mis mejillas y me dio un beso, yo le pedí que me esperara, entre un segundo y volví a salir— toma mi celular, te mandare un mensaje y te diré como resulto todo al final— él se lo metió en el bolsillo

— Nunca imagine que podría llegar a estar en esta situación— dijo sonriendo ahora en son de broma, yo también sonreí

— Ni yo, pero si todo sale bien, recuérdame tratar de evitar que se repita— él asintió y dándome otro beso se preparo para saltar

— Nos vemos mañana, mándame un mensaje y dime a qué hora podemos vernos— y saltando tal cual le explique pudo llegar sano y salvo al suelo, y despidiéndose con la mano, se fue, solté un suspiro de alivio, aunque el alivio se fue al recordar la mochila y el celular

Entre en mi habitación y encendiendo la luz ordene un poco la cama, aunque diría que me había quedado dormida si preguntaban, igual no quería que se viera tan desordenada la cama, me arregle igualmente el uniforme pues no había tenido tiempo de cambiarme de ropa, y salí de mi habitación con la prioridad de encontrar la mochila de Terry antes que mi madre.

Escuche de nuevo la puerta principal y pensé que tal vez mi padre ya había llegado, en verdad estaba jodida, ahora también debía evitar que mi papá la viera, pero para mí tranquilidad era Albert quien ya venía subiendo las escaleras, mi madre estaba en la cocina, así que sin perder tiempo y aun en las escaleras recorrí la sala con la mirada pero no veía por ningún lado la mochila de Terry, tendría que darme prisa antes de que mi madre la viera.

— ¿Buscas esto hermanita?— comento Albert en voz baja mientras sostenía el celular y la mochila de Terry en sus manos, yo inmediatamente me sonroje

— Yo… Albert, veras…— él rio y tomándome del brazo me jalo hasta mi habitación y me entrego las cosas

— No me des explicaciones hermana, pero para la próxima trata de ser más discreta y menos descuidada, tu novio puede partirse el cuello si sigue saltando desde el balcón— de nuevo me sonroje

— ¿Cómo lo supiste?— pregunte verdaderamente avergonzada

— Estaba llegando cuando lo vi saltar, así que cuando entre imagine que esas cosas eran suyas, por eso las tome antes de que mamá las viera— yo lo abrace súper feliz

— Gracias Albert, te debo la vida, si mamá se hubiera dado cuenta que Terry estuvo aquí me mata—

— Ten más cuidado hermana, de verdad que a mí no me importa que tú estés haciendo estas cosas, ya eres una chica grande e imagino que eso hacen los chicos cuando crecen, pero trata que mamá en especial no se entere, no sé que tiene ahora pero me ha estado preguntando mucho sobre ti, quiere saber si estas saliendo con alguien y desde cuando, yo no le he dicho nada, pero imagino que no le agradara mucho si encuentra a tu novio en tu cuarto— dijo serio, mi hermano en serio había madurado mucho para su edad

— Te prometo que no volverá a pasar, no volveré a traer a Terry a casa—

— Yo ya te dije que no quiero meterme, pero ¿No te parece que es mejor que le digas de tu novio a nuestros padres?—

— La verdad es que había pensado en eso, pero me da miedo que mamá no me deje verlo después—

— ¿Y qué importa? Después de todo hace mucho tiempo que nosotros nos hemos tenido que arreglar solos, si tú cumples con hacerlo por las buenas, y ella se niega, entonces que se joda—

— ¡Albert!—

— Candy, desde hace mucho tiempo que tú has estado dedicándome tu tiempo a mí, siempre has estado pendiente de mi y no has pensado en ti misma, nunca habías tenido novio, y yo creo que ahora que por fin tienes uno y te dedicas más tiempo, debe importarte nada lo que nuestros padres digan, para mí, mi mamá eres tú, tu eres la que ha estado conmigo cuando he estado enfermo, la que asiste a las reuniones de la escuela, quien me lleva a natación, siempre has estado pendiente de que me encuentre bien ante las discusiones de mis padres, por eso yo estudio mucho y me saco las mejores notas, para que te sientas orgullosa de mi— dijo seriamente, y yo que pensaba que era por nuestros padres— porque no quiero que te preocupes más, yo estoy bien hermana, tienes que dejar de pensar que me afecta el problema de nuestros padres, porque en realidad ya no me importa lo que ellos piensen, por eso yo te apoyare en todo, y si tu eres feliz con ese tal Terry y si estar con él de verdad te gusta, entonces nuestros padres no importan, pero al menos es lo correcto que traigas a tu novio a casa y que hagas todo como debe ser, si después mamá se pone irracional, entonces ahí si ignórala completamente—

— ¿Cuándo maduraste tanto hermano?— le pregunte sonriendo, el simplemente se encogió de hombros— Esta bien, lo pensare y hablare con Terry y le propondré lo que me has dicho— Albert sonrió, después escuchamos que nuestra madre gritaba que la comida estaba lista, bajamos a comer y luego cada uno se fue a su habitación

Después de darme un baño y ponerme el pijama me senté frente al espejo, mientras peinaba mi cabello las palabras de Terry daban vueltas y vueltas en mi cabeza, ¿Qué era lo que podía ver en mis ojos que yo no le decía? Siempre había tratado de ser sincera con él y no le guardaba secretos, así que definitivamente no podía ser algo como eso. Me mire al espejo y vi lo mismo de siempre, no había nada diferente, me seguía viendo igual, aunque él había dicho explícitamente que viera mis ojos, así que tomando un espejo más chico preste total atención únicamente a mi mirada, las escenas de hace un rato mientras hacíamos el amor inundaron mi cabeza de repente, y sintiendo un calor inexplicable en el corazón vi la mirada de Terry reflejarse en el espejo.

¡Mis ojos expresaban lo mismo que él! Mi mirada era igual que la suya, era sumamente brillante y muy cálida, mis ojos tenían una luz inexplicable, se veían realmente vivos y estaba llena de… _amor_. ¡Era amor lo que había en mis ojos! Yo estaba enamorada de Terry, ¡lo amaba! Eso era lo que él veía que yo no le decía, él claramente veía mi amor por él y yo de estúpida no había podido notarlo. No sé cómo demonios pude haber estado tan ciega, había estado negándomelo todo este tiempo, pero en el fondo se que este sentimiento por él no es tan nuevo como parece, lo amo hace mucho tiempo y he sido una egoísta al no compartir mi amor con Terry.

Necesitaba hablar con él cuanto antes, decirle que por fin había abierto los ojos y me había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él, que me moría de amor por él, que me dejara estar a su lado siempre porque solo con él me sentía feliz. Pero era muy tarde y no podría arriesgarme por segunda vez en el día, le había prometido a Albert que tendría cuidado, así que esperaría hasta mañana, mañana sin falta se lo diría.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no le había mandado el mensaje a Terry, tome su celular y la curiosidad me gano al querer ver como había guardado mi número en su agenda, sonreí como una estúpida al ver que mi número estaba guardado bajo el nombre _"La mujer que amo"_ muchos se sorprenderían al ver que una persona como Terry, que tiene un perfil de chico malo en el instituto pueda hacer este tipo de cosas tan románticas y sentimentales, otros incluso lo llamarían ridículo sensiblero, pero para mí, él era perfecto, eso me demostraba la verdadera persona que era Terry, yo podía ver a esa persona, los demás, solo se hacían una idea equivocada de él. De nuevo sonreí al pensar en lo que diría Terry cuando viera la forma en que yo lo tenía guardado a él, irónicamente su nombre aparecería en la pantalla como _"El hombre que me ama"_, y aunque muchos siguieran pensando que era ridículamente exagerado, era verdad.

**"_Linda forma de guardar mi numero"_** no pude evitar decirlo en el primer mensaje, antes de cinco minutos ya tenía su respuesta

"**_Digo lo mismo, es bueno que no tengas dudas sobre eso, y por lo que veo no hubo derramamiento de sangre"_**

"**_No, gracias a Dios Albert tomo tus cosas, mis padres no se enteraron de nada"_**

**"_¿Tu hermano? ¿Se dio cuenta?"_**

**"_Si, te vio saltando, pero no te preocupes no dirá nada" _**

**"_Es bueno saberlo, por cierto, nunca más vuelvo a saltar casas, no es un deporte muy sano"_** inevitablemente reí ante el comentario

"**_Yo tampoco quiero repetir nunca más este episodio, recuérdamelo para la próxima. Por cierto hay algo que quiero decirte, pero tendrá que ser mañana"_ **teclee sintiéndome nerviosa

**"_¿Es importante?"_**

**"_Si, es la respuesta que encontré mirando el espejo"_**insinué, él ya debía imagina de que se trataba

**"_Entonces estaré esperando con ansias que llegue mañana"_**

**"_Entonces hasta mañana, yo iré a tu departamento y hablaremos"_**

**"_Estaré esperándote todo el día, que duermas bien y piensa mucho en mi"_** y después de leer su último mensaje y con la emoción de lo que pasara mañana me dormí.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté cuando eran más de las diez de la mañana, Albert antes de irse a dormir ayer me había dicho que hoy no iría a natación, así que no había programado el despertador y había dormido mucho, también era gracias a que no habían habido gritos ni discusiones que había podido descansar como hace mucho no podía. Me levante con bastante ánimo, pues hoy por fin pondría las cosas claras con Terry, fui al baño y me lave la cara y cepille los dientes, después volví a mi habitación y busque en mi armario algo lindo para ponerme y que pudiera ser del agrado de Terry, ya siendo medio día escuche a mi madre avisar que estaba el almuerzo, y arreglándome un poco el pelo bajo a comer.

— ¿Y Albert y papá?— pregunte al no verlos, con razón no hubieron gritos en la mañana, mi padre no estaba

— William tiene una reunión en el trabajo y Albert salió temprano pero no dijo dónde— y obviamente ella no pregunto, no le importaba que su hijo pequeño saliera sin avisar— siéntate y come, yo voy arriba a limpiar los cuartos— y sin decir nada más se fue y me dejo almorzando sola

No quise prestarle mucha atención al hecho de que comió primero y luego me llamo a mí a almorzar, si a ella no le importaba sentarse sola en la mesa y prefería hacerlo así, entonces yo no me preocuparía, pero cuando tuviera mis propios hijos definitivamente estas cosas nunca pasarían.

— ¡Candy!— escuche que grito cuando había terminado de comer— ¡¿Quieres explicarme qué demonios es esto?— se escuchaba realmente enojada

¡Mierda! Ahora que lo pensaba bien, había dejado las pastillas anticonceptivas sobre mi mesita de noche esta mañana, luego de tomarme la pastilla del día había olvidado guardarlas, era obvio que solo eso podía ser la explicación a sus gritos. Subí corriendo las escaleras y comprobé que estaba literalmente jodida cuando en efecto mi madre tenía el blíster con las pastillas en su mano.

— ¡¿Explícame ahora mismo que es esto?— comento furibunda, yo tome un par de respiraciones, no iba a permitir que después de años de descuido viniera a hacerme reclamos de la noche a la mañana

— ¿Qué puede ser mamá? Pastillas anticonceptivas—

— ¡¿Y lo dices tan tranquila?—

— Tú me estas preguntando y yo te estoy respondiendo—

— ¡No uses ese tono conmigo Candy, soy tu madre!— sentencio

— Te repetiré lo mismo de la ultima vez ¿Es ahora cuando te acuerdas de serlo?— comente molesta por su repentino surgimiento de la maternidad

— Te has convertido en una irresponsable e insolente—

— Primero que todo, ¿Por qué irresponsable? ¿Por qué me cuido? ¿Por qué antes de estar teniendo relaciones sin ninguna protección, voy al médico, me informo y hago las cosas como deben ser? Fuiste tú la que me advirtió que si me embarazaba me quedaría sola, ¿pero sabes qué? Ya estoy sola, porque no fue con mi madre con quien pensé en contar para esto, porque no te tengo confianza para hablar sobre estos temas, porque hace mucho que tú perdiste el titulo de madre para mí. Y segundo, no soy insolente, simplemente no permito y no tolero que una persona que dice ser mi madre, venga exigiéndome cosas justo ahora, cuando antes olvido por completo actuar como una verdadera madre y nunca estuvo cuando la necesite, nunca estuviste pendiente de mí, no puedes a última hora reclamar cosas que no te has ganado, yo no he cometido ningún delito—

— ¡Tienes dieciséis años y ya te estás acostando con los hombres! ¿Te parece poco? ¡Te has convertido en una cualquiera!— dijo ignorando lo anterior que había dicho, me llene de rabia por eso

— ¡Error! Con los hombres no, con uno solo, y no me acuesto con él, hago el amor con él, no soy ninguna cualquiera porque estoy con él porque lo amo, esa palabra que tú no conoces _mamá_, ¡amor!, además, si me cuido es porque no quiero traer niños al mundo cuando no es el momento, pero a diferencia tuya, aunque ahora estuviera embarazada, amaría a mis hijos siempre, nunca los descuidaría, no como tú, que has sido una madre inservible— sentí su mano en mi mejilla, me había dado una cachetada

— ¡Tú no tienes idea de las cosas por las que he tenido que pasar!—

— Nada justifica tu abandono— comente llena de furia— ¡Nada! Los hijos deben ser lo más importante para una madre, pero tú le diste tu primordial importancia a las discusiones y los problemas, te encerraste en un vaso de agua en vez de buscar ayuda, pudiste ir a terapia familiar, pudimos haberte ayudado sabes, Albert y yo hubiéramos estado encantados de ayudarlos a ustedes a recuperar el matrimonio que eran antes, la familia que éramos antes, pero demostraron el amor que nos tuvieron al dejarnos de lado y darnos la espalda… ¡Me das lástima! Una pobre persona como tú que ni a sus propios hijos puede mantener a su lado, te vas a quedar sola y cuando eso pase te arrepentirás de todo, de verdad, que lastima que me das—

Mi madre levanto su mano para golpearme de nuevo, su rostro estaba lleno de lagrimas y la otra mano que aun sostenía el blíster con las pastillas la tenia empuñada con fuerza, y de verdad que verla de esa forma me daba lástima, escuche ruido y gritos, y antes de que su mano llegara hasta mi sentí que era empujada hacia un costado mientras mi cuerpo perdía el equilibrio y caía al suelo…


	14. Chapter 14

Hola chicas esta historia es una TRANS**CRIPCION de la original de Yurika Cullen que muy amablemente ME PERMITIÓ ADAPTAR sus historias a los personajes de Candy Candy, y así compartir con ustedes su talento….espero le agrade tanto como las otras historias que su inspiración nos ha permitido disfrutas…**

**DIFÍCIL DE AMAR**

**By Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Catorce**

-.-

—**_Pov Terry—_**

La noche anterior no había podido dormir bien, estaba realmente ansioso por lo que Candy tuviera que decirme, aunque yo en verdad creo sospechar cual será la respuesta, igual tengo miedo de que ella no haya podido ver lo que yo siempre he visto en sus ojos. Desde que ingrese en el instituto y la vi la primera vez, me enamore completamente de ella, fue amor a primera vista, cursi pero cierto, algo me había encantado desde el primer momento que la vi y desde entonces no había podido mirar a otra que no fuera ella, y cada vez me enamoraba mas, incluso sus cambios como el de su raro peinado de coletas a su ahora largo cabello suelto, el de una niña chillona y perezosa a una chica que tuvo que madurar más pronto para cuidar a su hermano. _Todo_ me gustaba_._

Y aunque al comienzo no había sabido actuar ante mi sentimiento, y me había portado mal con ella, molestándola, poniéndole apodos, haciéndola enojar, después cuando por fin había aceptado que estaba loco por ella se lo hice saber, se que tampoco lo hice de la forma correcta, pues más de la mitad del instituto estaba presente, pero no me arrepiento, y menos de haberles dejado claro a los demás de que el primero que se le acercaba lo ahorcaba y torturaba y lo decía de verdad, no iba a permitir que nadie se atreviera a acercarse a ella, me moría de celos con solo verla hablar con alguien más, incluso una vez tuve que hacer uso de la fuerza para hacerle _entender_ a un tal Seiya Kou de que no había estado bromeando. Candy había sido muy ingenua y no se había dado cuenta de que el chico se acercaba a hablar con ella porque estaba interesado en una relación, pero yo lo había notado al instante y aunque le había advertido que se alejara igual había seguido molestando, así que un día sintiéndome bastante molesto por su constante cercanía con ella tuve que ponerlo en su lugar, por lo menos había entendido de esa forma y no se había acercado nunca más a Candy y nadie más lo intento, más aun al enterarse de la razón por la que Seiya había faltado una semana al instituto.

Y también sé que no es correcto todo lo que hice, pero repito no me arrepiento, no cuando siento algo tan increíble por ella y cuando también sé que soy correspondido, pues desde la primera vez que me atreví a besarla me había dado cuenta que no le era indiferente, Candy me había respondido tan bien ese primer beso que yo había comprobado entonces que le gustaba, y aunque no tenía intenciones de obligarla a estar conmigo, todos los días le dejaba claro lo mucho que me gustaba.

Pero después llegue a un punto en el que comprendí que si seguía actuando así, ella nunca me correspondería de verdad, tal vez por orgullo o por miedo, pero no lo haría, así que preferí intentar ser su amigo y darle la oportunidad de que me conociera de verdad, las cosas habían funcionado tan bien, era tan increíble poder estar con ella sin molestarla, que estaba dispuesto a ser solo su amigo con tal de que ella me dejara estar a su lado, pero por cosas del destino ella misma me había pedido que la besara, que le hiciera el amor, que la _amara_, y hubiera sido el estúpido más grande del mundo si no hubiera aceptado.

La primera vez que estuvimos juntos lo entendí, lo _vi_, ella también me amaba, ella correspondía mis sentimientos, simplemente estaba ciega ante lo que sentía y tenía miedo de amar, sé que ella tiene miedo de que las personas terminen igual que sus padres y la dejen sola, pero yo estoy dispuesto a esperar todo lo que sea necesario y a intentar hasta lo imposible para que ella vea lo que yo veo en sus ojos, esos ojos increíblemente expresivos no dejan duda de sus sentimientos, por eso ayer cuando la tenía en mis brazos y cuando había visto esa expresión que tanto me gustaba, intente hacerle ver mediante los míos sus propios sentimientos.

Porque cuando hacíamos el amor, ella me demostraba que me amaba, cuando estábamos juntos podía sentir tantas cosas con solo un beso o una caricia, que no tenía duda de sus sentimientos, por eso yo también intentaba demostrarle todo con mis besos y mis caricias, porque quería que ella se sintiera increíblemente amada por mí, que viera que era la única para mí. Y hoy esperaba firmemente que por fin sus labios pronunciaran esas palabras que tanto anhelaba, así que me había despertado temprano guiado por la ansiedad y las ansias.

Eran las diez y media de la mañana, estaba tomándome un café cuando el celular de Candy empezó a sonar, rápidamente lo tome esperando que fuera ella quien llamara desde el mío, pero me extraño ver el nombre de _Albert_ en la pantalla, su hermano estaba consciente de que yo era quien tenía el celular de Candy, así que me apresure a contestar, tal vez era importante.

— ¿Hola?—

— _Tú debes ser Terry ¿No?_— comento la aniñada voz

— Si, imagino que tú eres Albert, el hermano de Candy—

— _Aja, te llamaba porque me gustaría mucho hablar contigo sobre algo importante_— dijo de forma seria

— ¿Puedo preguntar sobre qué?—

— _Sobre mi hermana_— lo imagine

— Claro, tú dirás—

— _¿Puede ser personalmente?_—

— Si así lo prefieres, dime donde nos encontramos—

— _¿Te parece bien en el café Pony, en media hora?—_

— Me parece perfecto, en media hora estaré ahí—

— _¿Sabrás quién soy?_—

— Candy tiene una foto tuya en su cartera y siempre la lleva a todos lados, sabré quien eres— él rió

— _Muy bien, entonces nos vemos luego, adiós— _y corto, empiezo a pensar que Candy tiene razón, su hermano se escuchaba muy maduro, tal vez en verdad los problemas con sus padres lo hicieron madurar más rápido, igual que le paso a ella, tenía una vaga idea del motivo por el cual él quería hablar conmigo, así que me termine el café y me fui a cambiar de ropa para salir a su encuentro

A las once en punto estaba ingresando en el café de Ster, al parecer mi amigo no estaba y en su lugar se encontraba su hermana Unazuki, la salude con la mano cuando la vi atendiendo una mesa y luego recorrí el lugar con la mirada, el hermano de Candy ya había llegado.

— Hola— salude cordialmente

— Hola Terry, que bueno que en verdad viniste—

— ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?— dije sentándome

— Porque tal vez ignorarías las palabras de un niño y pensarías que era una tontería perder tu tiempo hablando conmigo—

— Para nada, nunca podría pensar eso, todos tienen derecho a ser escuchados, y si tú necesitas decirme algo, no tengo problema en escucharte— él sonrió

— La verdad es que para ser sincero contigo y como te dije anteriormente vengo a hablar de mi hermana, se que ustedes son novios y anoche te vi saltando el balcón de la casa— yo me aclare la garganta sintiéndome realmente avergonzado por ese episodio, ni en sueños hubiera imaginado que estaría en una situación así, pero había valido la pena— como le dije a mi hermana, realmente no me importa que ella haga esas cosas, si ella es feliz entonces yo no me opongo a nada, pero aunque yo se que ella es feliz igual quiero saber tu opinión sobre su relación, ¿Qué intensiones tienes en verdad con mi hermana?— pregunto frunciendo el ceño

— Las mejores— respondí sin dudar— yo amo a tu hermana, daría mi vida por Candy, y entiendo perfectamente tu preocupación por ella, me hace realmente feliz saber que a pesar de los problemas con sus padres, tú te preocupas de verdad por ella porque la quieres, ella te adora y es bueno saber que tu también a ella—

— Entonces estas perfectamente informado sobre los problemas de casa— yo asentí

— Imagino que tú ya sabes que Candy pasó la noche el fin de semana pasado en mi departamento después de la discusión con sus padres— él asintió— aunque ya sabía algo, esa noche me entere de todo—

— Mamá se porto realmente mal con ella, le dijo cosas muy feas y Candy no se lo merecía, mi hermana siempre se ha portado muy bien, y aunque ahora está contigo, ella nunca se ha olvidado de mí, no como ella que en cuanto tuvo un problema dejo a sus hijos de lado, pero ese es otro motivo por el cual quería hablar contigo— dijo serio

— Tú dirás—

— Ayer le propuse a mi hermana que lo correcto sería que tú fueras a la casa y te presentara oficialmente ante nuestros padres, yo se que a mis padres en realidad no les importa y que mamá solo molesta a Candy porque ahora que nuestro padre se va no tendrá a nadie más para discutir, pero entonces será Candy su blanco, por eso mismo si hacen las cosas correctamente, nuestra madre no tendrá tantos motivos para molestarla— este chico en verdad era muy maduro— si ella te conoce y sabe que oficialmente ustedes son novios, entonces no tendrá motivos para insultar a mi hermana cada vez que sale, últimamente ella anda preguntándome mucho por Candy, quiere saber si sale con algún chico y desde cuando, yo no lo he querido decir nada porque eso solo le concierne a mi hermana, pero mi madre ahora de repente está tomando el papel de mamá preocupada e interesada por la vida de su hija, pero en el fondo sé que es solo un motivo para poder discutir más, al parecer ahora su vida se basa solo en eso, en discusiones—

— Tienes toda la razón, la verdad es que a mí me gustaría mucho hacerlo correctamente, pero es Candy quien tiene que tomar una decisión, no sé si sea correcto que te lo cuente, pero tu hermana no está segura de sus sentimientos por mí y tal vez no quiera presentarme oficialmente porque si resulta que aclara su mente y no es conmigo con quien quiera estar, entonces habría enfrentado a sus padres por una tontería, yo no tengo ningún problema en hacerlo, sinceramente y disculpa si te ofendo, pero si sus padres o tu se opusieran a que ella este conmigo me importa un pepino, yo la amo lo suficiente como para enfrentarme a quienes quieran y seria un imbécil si permito que cualquiera me aleje de ella—

— ¿Cómo puede ser que mi hermana no está segura de sus sentimientos? ¡Es una completa idiota!— exclamo— ¡Solo basta mirarla para darse cuenta que está loca por ti! Se ve tan feliz y tan viva, su expresión es diferente ahora, nunca la había visto tan contenta, si no te quisiera ni muerta se hubiera arriesgado a llevarte a casa y que mis padres los vieran en su cuarto, nunca hubiera si quiera pensado en la probabilidad, ¡como es tota mi hermana!— yo sonreí feliz, al menos no era el único que se daba cuenta, eso significaba que no estaba tan errado— mira Terry, en verdad me agradas, se nota que la quieres de verdad, cuenten conmigo para lo que necesiten, yo de verdad los ayudare cuando sea necesario, pero como se lo dije a mi hermana anoche, traten de ser más discretos— yo de nuevo me avergoncé un poco, que un niño te de concejos y sermones no es muy digno de ver— y si mis padres no están de acuerdo, que se jodan literalmente, ellos no tienen voz en nada que sea referente a las decisiones de Candy, nunca han estado ahí para apoyarla en nada— yo sonreí este chico en verdad era increíble

— Gracias, de verdad es bueno saber que tu si la apoyas—

— Bueno, habiendo aclarado todo eso me puedo quedar realmente tranquilo, y no te preocupes, ya se va a dar cuenta mi hermana que ha sido una tonta y no ha querido ver lo obvio, además sé que ella quiere presentarte, anoche me lo dijo, es solo que teme que mis padres no la dejen verte mas— yo le sonreí— será mejor que me vaya— dijo viendo su reloj de mano

— ¿Quieres que te lleve?— ofrecí

— Lo que quieres es ver a mi hermana— dijo riendo, yo sonreí de nuevo, era verdad— Bien, vamos, de paso le aviso que estas afuera, lo más seguro es que va a querer salir contigo— y se levanto, yo lo seguí y luego lo guie hasta donde estaba mi auto— ¡vaya! Qué lindo auto—

— Si quieres cuando tengas la edad te enseño a conducirlo— él me miro ilusionado

— ¡¿De verdad?— Yo asentí— ¡Gracias! La verdad es que eres el mejor cuñado, tendré que golpear a mi hermana para que abra los ojos y no te pierda, o me enojare mucho si no llego a conducir este auto— yo solté una carcajada


	15. Chapter 15

Hola chicas esta historia es una TRANS**CRIPCION de la original de Yurika Cullen que muy amablemente ME PERMITIÓ ADAPTAR sus historias a los personajes de Candy Candy, y así compartir con ustedes su talento….espero le agrade tanto como las otras historias que su inspiración nos ha permitido disfrutas…**

**DIFÍCIL DE AMAR**

**By Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Quince**

-.-

Después de un rato llegamos a su casa, estacione un poco atrás pues no quería que sus padres vieran el auto y le montaran algún escándalo a Candy, Albert bajo y me dijo que en un momento le avisaría a su hermana que estaba esperándola, pero en cuanto piso la reja de la entrada al jardín volvió corriendo con cara angustiada.

— ¡Terry, pasa algo en casa, puedo escuchar los gritos de mi madre y de Candy desde afuera y por el tono es una discusión muy fuerte!— sin dudarlo ni un segundo baje del auto y lo seguí corriendo adentro, me importaba una mierda si no era bienvenido en esa casa, no permitiría que esa señora volviera a insultar a Candy como la vez pasada

Albert saco las llaves del bolsillo con nerviosismo, desde afuera se escuchaban gritos, no se entendía bien que decían, pero se notaba que era una discusión muy acalorada, intento un par de veces abrir la puerta hasta que logro hacerlo con dificultad, en cuanto entramos se entendió mejor lo que discutían.

— _¡Tú no tienes idea de las cosas por las que he tenido que pasar!—_

Gritaba la que tenía que ser la voz de su madre, Albert empezó a llamar a su hermana pues no sabía bien donde se encontraban, estábamos subiendo ya las escaleras cuando se escucho la voz de Candy llana de furia.

— _Nada justifica tu abandono ¡Nada! Los hijos deben ser lo más importante para una madre, pero tú le diste tu primordial importancia a las discusiones y los problemas, te encerraste en un vaso de agua en vez de buscar ayuda, pudiste ir a terapia familiar, pudimos haberte ayudado sabes, Albert y yo hubiéramos estado encantados de ayudarlos a ustedes a recuperar el matrimonio que eran antes, la familia que éramos antes, pero demostraron el amor que nos tuvieron al dejarnos de lado y darnos la espalda… ¡Me das lástima! Una pobre persona como tú que ni a sus propios hijos puede mantener a su lado, te vas a quedar sola y cuando eso pase te arrepentirás de todo, de verdad, que lastima que me das— _

— ¡En su cuarto!— exclamo Albert de nuevo

Corrimos el pasillo hasta dar con la habitación de Candy, la puerta estaba abierta así que pudimos entrar con facilidad, todo empezó a correr en cámara lenta por unos minutos, pude ver a la madre de Candy con su rostro enfurecido y lleno de lagrimas, tenía una mano levanta dispuesta a golpear a Candy mientras que en la otra tenía un blíster con pastillas, me costó dos segundos más reconocer el blíster y entender en parte el motivo de la discusión, pero no tenía tiempo de analizar mas nada. Vi a Albert lanzarse contra su hermana y empujarla para que no la golpeara siendo él quien recibiera la cachetada de su madre, rápidamente corrí con Candy que había sido empujada a un lado y perdiendo el equilibrio estaba por caer al suelo, la tome de los hombres y la atraje con fuerza hacia mí para que no callera, todo quedo en silencio un segundo hasta que se escucho la voz de la madre de Candy.

— ¡¿Albert? ¿Pero qué…?— pregunto confundida viendo que había golpeado a su hijo, este por su lado se toco la mejilla con la mano y la miro lleno de furia

— ¡¿Por qué golpeas de nuevo a mi hermana?— grito, la mujer abrió los ojos sorprendida

— ¡¿Albert?— pregunto Candy también desconcertada, luego se giro y me miro— ¡¿Terry?— yo la ayude a ponerse un poco mejor en pie— ¿Por qué esas aquí?— volvió a preguntar

— Eso lo aclaramos después— comente en tono serio mientras le acariciaba la mejilla a Candy, claramente se notaba que ya la había golpeado una vez, pues tenía rojo el pómulo, aguantando mis ganas de estrangular a la madre de Candy por haberle puesto una mano encima la vi girarse ahora a su hermano y jalarlo de un brazo para acercarlo a ella de manera protectora

— ¿Quién demonios es usted?— exclamo la madre de Candy cuando noto mi presencia

— Su novio— dije simplemente frunciéndole el ceño

— ¿Y qué hace en mi casa?— volvió a hablar disgustada pero no me dio tiempo a responder— ¿Así que es usted el que se acuesta con mi hija? ¿No le da vergüenza presentarse en mi casa cuando es usted quien se revuelca con ella a escondidas como ratas y la usa cuando quiere?— comento mientras empuñaba mas fuerte el blíster, luego lo tiro lejos con rabia

— ¡Eso no es verdad!— exclamo Candy, yo la tome de la muñeca para que me mirara

— Deja que sea yo quien responda Candy, es a mí a quien me está preguntando—

— ¡Pero está diciendo puras estupideces! Lo único que ha hecho hoy ha sido acusarme de puras tonterías— su madre de nuevo se acerco a ella, pero yo jale a Candy y la puse atrás mío

— Ni crea que estando yo presente voy a permitir que la golpee de nuevo—

— Usted no es nadie para impedir que yo haga lo que quiera en mi propia casa—

— Con todo respeto señora, me importa una mierda que sea su casa, pero usted no la va a tocar de nuevo— ella me frunció el ceño cada vez mas disgustada

— ¡Lárguese de aquí o llamare a la policía!—

— Hágalo, no me importa— ella volvió a fruncir el ceño pero esta vez miro a Candy

— ¿Y con este insolente es con quien te estás revolcando? Eres una desvergonzada—

— Para tu desagrado y mi agrado total, _si— _exclamo Candy

— ¡Te has convertido en una ramera! Es obvio que solo te usa para sus necesidades, te ha hecho su amante— articuló cada vez más enojada

— Mire _señora_ Andry— intervine remarcando con desagrado el _señora_— lo que usted piense de mi me tiene sin cuidado, pero ya se lo dije, no voy a permitir que trate así a Candy, y respondiendo a sus preguntas anteriores, quiero dejarle bien claro que en ningún momento estoy usando a su hija, y mucho menos la considero mi amante, ¿No le parecen bastante ridículas sus acusaciones? Además no me da vergüenza presentarme en su casa porque yo tengo las mejores intenciones con ella, a diferencia de lo que usted creer no nos revolcamos como ratas, yo la amo y estoy con ella porque la quiero, no para saciar mi necesidad como usted está acusando sin saber, antes de hablar así de su propia hija ¿No cree que es mejor primero conocerla? Pero dudo que usted sepa algo tan importante de ella, usted no la conoce en absoluto—

— ¿Qué me está queriendo decir?—

— Que usted lo único que ha hecho ha sido acusar a Candy por cosas que se imagina, si en el pasado se hubiera tomado un poquito más de tiempo para conocer a sus hijos y se hubiera dedicado un poco más a ellos, entonces no estaría acusando a su propia hija de ser una ramera y hubiera entendido que Candy jamás podría ser esas cosas horribles que usted cree— ella frunció el ceño— si usted supiera un poco mas de ella, estoy seguro que no la trataría así porque sabría de sobra que su hija es la mujer más maravillosa del mundo y estaría orgullosa de tener una hija como ella, que por la falta de atención por parte de sus padres ella se dedico a atender a su hermano y a darle toda su dedicación, cosa que usted no hizo con ninguno, así que en vez de juzgar a los demás y apuntarlos con el dedo ¿Por qué no se fija en usted misma y se da cuenta en que falla usted? Porque sinceramente está fallando en todo—

— Yo no voy a permitir que un insolente mal educado como usted venga a darme órdenes en mi propia casa—

— ¡Pero si tiene toda la razón!— exclamo Albert exasperado— ¡¿Por qué es que no quieres admitir que estas equivocada? ¡No tienes la razón! No tienes derecho a juzgar a mi hermana porque nunca estuviste pendiente de ella cuando fue necesario, además Candy es una chica estupenda, nunca ni en sueños podría ser esas cosas horribles que le dijiste, ¡es tu propia hija! ¿Cómo puedes decirle esas cosas sin sentirte mal?—

— ¡Cállense! ¡Ustedes no tienen idea de lo difícil que es ser madre! Cuidar de ustedes cuando he estado sola, su padre siempre estuvo trabajando y he sido yo quien ha tenido que cargar con todo sola, ¡No tienen derecho a juzgarme!— exclamo— ¡Largo! ¡Váyanse todos! ¡Váyanse de mi casa!— empezó a gritar mientras caminaba hacia la puerta— ¡Y tu Candy vete de aquí! Cuando vuelva no quiero verte, llévate tus cosas y lárgate de aquí, yo no quiero una hija que me este reclamando todo lo que no he podido ser, así que cuando vuelva espero que te hayas ido— y sin dar más explicaciones se marcho, segundos después escuchamos la puerta principal cerrarse

Me gire a ver a Candy y la vi caer de rodillas al suelo mientras lloraba silenciosamente, Albert se acerco a abrazarla y a consolarla, me partió el alma verla así, su madre había sido muy injusta, así que agachándome también intente consolarla.

— No te pongas así por favor— le pedí mientras acariciaba su cabello— no vale la pena—

— Terry tiene razón hermana, si nuestra madre no reconoce que se equivoco con nosotros, entonces no merece que llores por ella, aquí nos tienes a nosotros— ella levanto su rostro bañado en lagrimas y nos abrazo

— No sé qué haría sin ustedes, muchas gracias por estar conmigo— dijo con la voz quebrada

— No tienes porque agradecer nada, tú sabes de sobra que lo hacemos porque te queremos, así que anda, levántate— dije tomando su mano y ayudándola a levantarse, saque mi pañuelo y yo mismo seque sus lágrimas— cambia esa cara y sonríe— dije dándole un beso en la frente, ella sonrió aunque no demasiado, pero al menos lo había intentado

— Por cierto ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?— yo sonreí y le pase mi brazo a Albert por el hombro, ella frunció el ceño al no comprender

— Al parecer yo tuve algo que ver en todo esto— comento Albert sonriendo

— ¿Tu?— pregunto ella aun sin comprender

— Bueno veras, el motivo por el que no quise ir a natación hoy, es porque llame a Terry y lo cite para amenazarlo—

— ¿Lo amenazaste?— pregunto sorprendida, él rio

— En realidad no, pero quería hablar con él porque quería saber sus intenciones contigo, ya sabes, hablar de hombre a hombre, al final el se ofreció a traerme y bueno, lo demás es historia— ella lo abrazo

— Gracias por preocuparte tanto, no es necesario, hasta recibiste una cachetada por mi culpa— dijo acariciándole el pómulo—

— Me dio muchísima rabia cuando la vi intentado de nuevo pegarte, así que no lo pude evitar— dijo frunciendo el ceño

— No hablemos mas de eso por favor— comente para cambiar el tema, era mejor no seguir hablando de cosas que les hacían mal— no vale la pena, ahora lo importante es que empieces a empacar Candy— ella levanto las cejas sorprendidas— ¿No creerás que te voy a dejar aquí después de lo que vi? Ni loco permito que te ponga una mano encima de nuevo, además ya escuchaste lo que dijo—

— ¿Pero a donde voy a ir?— pregunto de nuevo con semblante triste, no había sido mi intención recordarle lo que su madre le había dicho, pero en verdad no la iba a dejar en esa casa

— A mi departamento, es obvio que vienes conmigo— ella me miro sorprendida

— Terry, yo no te quiero molestar, tú siempre has sido muy independiente, no quiero ser una carga, de verdad que…—

— Nada, es increíble que a estas alturas pienses que puedes molestarme, si tengo que llevarte a rastras entonces lo hare, pero no te voy a dejar aquí, te vienes conmigo— ella sonrió y por primera vez en mucho rato sonrió de verdad, después se lanzo a abrazarme

— ¡Gracias Terry! Eres el mejor—

— Yo les ayudare a empacar— comento Albert

— Por ahora llevaremos lo más importante, después podremos venir por lo demás— ella asintió y dirigiéndose al armario saco un par de maletas, en el camino se tropezó con el blíster y se agacho a recogerlo

— Y pensar que todo comenzó por esto— yo me sentí culpable, en cierto modo yo también había influido en la pelea, pero ya hablaría con ella cuando estuviéramos a solas


	16. Chapter 16

Hola chicas esta historia es una TRANS**CRIPCION de la original de Yurika Cullen que muy amablemente ME PERMITIÓ ADAPTAR sus historias a los personajes de Candy Candy, y así compartir con ustedes su talento….espero le agrade tanto como las otras historias que su inspiración nos ha permitido disfrutas…**

**DIFÍCIL DE AMAR**

**By Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Dieciséis **

-.-

Media hora después estábamos los tres en mi departamento acomodando las cosas de Candy, luego estuvimos hablando un rato y cuando Albert comprobó que Candy estaba mejor se marcho, no sin antes recordarle que lo llamara si necesitaba algo.

— ¿Quieres descansar?— le pregunte mientras la abrazaba por la espalda, ella estaba en el balcón viendo el atardecer, pero aun seguía muy seria

— No me siento cansada físicamente— yo entendí a que se refería

— Tal vez si duermes un poco te sentirás mejor— ella negó suavemente

— No es dormir lo que quiero—

— ¿Entonces qué es?— ella se giro y me beso, en cuanto sus labios tocaron los míos sentí un escalofrió recorrer todo mi cuerpo

— Te quiero a ti— dijo simplemente, y de nuevo sentí el escalofrió recorrerme, solo pensar en hacer el amor con ella me emocionaba, una vez le había dicho que mis pensamientos no siempre eran puros hacia ella, y era verdad, solo pensar en tenerla bajo mío me excitaba, siempre que la tenía cerca me moría por desnudarle y tocar su piel, por besarla entera

— Ya me tienes desde hace mucho Candy, solo tienes que tomarme cuando quieras— dije y la tome de su trasero para cargarla y pegarla a mí mientras empezaba a caminar hacia mi habitación, ahora _nuestra_ habitación, ella soltó un suspiro cuando sintió mi erección contra su vientre

— Entonces hagamos el amor Terry, quiero sentirte ahora mismo—

Cuando entramos en el cuarto la deposite de pie en el suelo y sin dudarlo dos segundos la empecé a desnudar, ella imito mis movimientos y con dedos temblorosos desabotono mi camisa mientras rosaba mi pecho con sus manos, su toque era tan suave y tan delicado, ella era toda tan suave que me ponía loco solo tocar su piel. Cuando ambos estuvimos desnudos la lleve hasta la cama y la deje con cuidado en ella, antes de que yo mismo me uniera a su lado Candy me detuvo y pido que me quedara de pie, se quedo de rodillas en la cama y empezó a acariciarme y besarme desde el cuello hasta el vientre, solté un fuerte gemido cuando la sentí tomar mi erección en sus manos y masajearla suavemente, pero tuve que contener el aliento cuando sentí su boca remplazando sus manos, le acaricie los hombros y el cuello mientras que me contenía fuertemente para no ser yo quien aumentara y llevara el ritmo.

Así que preferí separarla y acostarla en la cama mientras la besaba con desespero y la acariciaba con pasión, segundos después ella gemía audiblemente mientras yo le regresaba el favor y le acariciaba con mis labios y mi lengua su entrepierna.

— Terry— dijo con dificultad y yo amaba cuando pronunciaba mi nombre de esa forma tan desesperada— Terry— volvió a pedir y no quise hacerla esperar más, me incorpore y estaba a punto de levantarme para buscar un preservativo cuando me detuvo— ¡espera! Quiero sentirte así, quiero hacer el amor sin preservativo—

— Pero Candy…— intente advertirle

— Llevo días cuidándome, las pastillas ya deben de hacer efecto, ¡por favor! Quiero sentirte así, quiero arriesgarme— me rogo y no era necesario que lo hiciera, la verdad es que me importaba una mierda si se quedaba embarazada, igual yo no pensaba dejarla ir nunca de mi lado, si llegaba a suceder, me haría cargo y estaría más que dichoso de tener un hijo con ella, así que no lo dude más y sin hacerla esperar y complaciéndola entre de un solo golpe en ella, estaba tan húmeda que entre sin dificultad

Ambos gemimos fuertemente al sentir el contacto de nuestra piel sin barreras, ella me cruzo las manos al cuello y yo la tome de las caderas para pegarla más a mí mientras empezaba a moverme, después de un rato de besos y caricias desenfrenadas ambos llegamos al clímax mientras sentía sus uñas clavándose en mi espalda. Aun agitados la bese con todo el amor que sentía para después acomodarnos un poco mejor en la cama, la sentí abrazarme por la cintura y apoyar su cabeza en mi pecho, sin dudarlo la rodee con mis brazos para acercarla más a mí, luego la mire para decirle que la amaba pero se había quedado dormida, sonreí, era lo más lógico, con todo lo que había tenido que pasar hoy debía estar agotada, así que acomodándonos un poco mejor me dormí yo también abrazándola.

Un par de sacudidas suaves me despertaron, masajee un poco mis ojos antes de intentar abrirlos, había dormido como nunca y me sentía realmente descansado, parpadee un par de veces antes de poder ver algo con claridad, y cuando lo logre vi a Candy recostada sobre mi pecho y sonriendo.

— Buenas noches bello durmiente— utilizo mi misma frase, yo sonreí… un segundo ¿Noches? ¿Habíamos dormido tanto? Al parecer, si, pues por la ventana entraba un leve rayo de luz, pero era por la luna, no por el sol

— Buenas noches, pero creo que al bello durmiente lo despertaron con un beso— utilice ahora yo sus palabras, ella rió

— En realidad nunca ha habido un bello durmiente, pero podemos inventarlo nosotros, ¿Qué te parece si incluso cambiamos un poquito la historia? En especial la forma de despertarlo— yo levante una ceja

— Bien, me parece que acepto, y dime ¿Cómo vas a despertarlo en esta historia?— ella se puso seria de repente

— Cierra los ojos primero y lo veras— yo fruncí el ceño dudoso— ¡vamos Terry! Si no cierras los ojos entonces no podre _"despertarte"_— dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos

— Está bien— acepte simplemente y los cerré, ella se acerco hasta mi oído y suspiro

— _Te amo—_ dijo segundos después y en su voz no había ningún signo de duda, el corazón se me acelero como loco y de inmediato abrí los ojos para verla sonriéndome— Te amo— repitió ahora que podía verla y en sus ojos se notaba la total claridad que sentía ante sus sentimientos, sin pensarlo más me senté y la bese

— No sabes todo lo que he estado esperando para escucharte decir eso— le dije sobre sus labios, ella tomo mi rostro entre sus manos

— He sido una estúpida todo este tiempo por no haberme dado cuenta antes de lo que sentía, pero tú lo sabías ¿No?— yo asentí— por eso después de tus palabras, cuando me mire al espejo me di cuenta de la verdad, pensaba decírtelo hace un rato cuando estábamos haciendo el amor, pero la verdad es que cuando quise hacerlo no podía ni hablar de lo bien que me sentía, cuando intentaba hacerlo solo salían jadeos, así que desistí completamente— se sonrojo fuertemente, yo sonreí y la abrace

— Creo que entiendo cómo te sientes y no importa, lo importante es que ahora sabes lo que sientes, me has hecho realmente feliz, te amo demasiado Candy— y le acaricie la mejilla aun sonrojada

— Y yo ahora también se que te amo Terry— algo llego a mi cabeza de repente

— Candy— ella me miro seria ante mi repentino semblante serio— ¡Cásate conmigo!— sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos

— ¿Qu… Qué?—

— Que te cases conmigo—

— Pero Terry, ¡Tengo dieciséis año y tu dieciocho no podemos hacerlo!—

— No tiene que ser hoy Candy, solo dime si quieres hacerlo— ella sonrió y me abrazo

— ¡Claro que quiero! ¡Claro que quiero casarme contigo!— yo sonreí— Pero, no entiendo porque tan repentinamente dices eso—

— Tú me dijiste que querías que te dijera todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza y sinceramente ahora lo único que pasa por mi cabeza es que eres la mujer de mi vida y que es contigo con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, con quien quiero tener hijos, por eso quiero casarme contigo Candy, tal vez no ahora, pero en cuanto podamos lo haremos— ella volvió a sonreír

— Yo también quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo Terry—

— Entonces ahora si puedo darte esto— me levante y camine hasta el armario, tome lo que buscaba y regrese a su lado— hace un año— empecé a contarle mientras tenía mis manos en la espalda— iba con Ster por un centro comercial y me llamo mucho la atención algo, al día siguiente sin saber porque fui al mismo local y volví a verlo atentamente, no sé porque pero me hacía pensar en ti, entonces decidí que tendría que ser tuyo, tal vez no en ese momento pero algún día me animaría y te lo daría y sinceramente este es el momento perfecto para hacerlo— me arrodille frente a ella y sin importarme que estuviera desnudo abrí la cajita de terciopelo frente a ella— haciéndolo de la manera correcta… Candy ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?— ella miro asombrada el anillo de Niels en forma de corazón que estaba en la cajita brillando únicamente para ella, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas soltando un suspiro respondió

— Si Terry, si quiero casarme contigo— sonreí, tome el anillo y lo coloque en su dedo anular izquierdo, encajaba perfectamente, definitivamente ese anillo había sido hecho para ella, le limpie las lagrimas y le di un beso fugaz en los labios— gracias, gracias por ser así conmigo Terry, soy muy afortunada por ser la mujer a la que ames— yo sonreí

— No, soy yo el afortunado por ser el hombre al que amas— ella me abrazo y me jalo hasta hacerme caer en la cama

— Quiero que otra vez hagamos el amor, ahora que sabes que te amo o mejor dicho que por fin yo te dije que te amo, quiero que hagamos el amor para repetirte lo mucho que te amo mientras me haces tuya— un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo y como ya era costumbre, solo escucharla decir que quería que la hiciera mía me excito casi al instante, así que sin necesidad de responderle con palabras la bese para que supiera que aceptaba


	17. Chapter 17

Hola chicas esta historia es una TRANS**CRIPCION de la original de Yurika Cullen que muy amablemente ME PERMITIÓ ADAPTAR sus historias a los personajes de Candy Candy, y así compartir con ustedes su talento….espero le agrade tanto como las otras historias que su inspiración nos ha permitido disfrutas…**

**DIFÍCIL DE AMAR**

**By Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Diecisiete **

-.-

—**_Pov Candy—_**

Llevaba dos meses viviendo con Terry, dos días después del incidente con mi madre le había pedido a Albert que juntara todas las cosas que aun tenía en casa y mientras que mis padres no estaban Terry y yo pasamos por ellas. Vivir juntos era estupendo, la verdad es que nos llevábamos muy bien, en el instituto ya todos sabían que ahora vivía con él y que pensábamos casarnos, al parecer las insoportables de Susana, Luisa y Elizabeth no volverían a molestarme, pues desde la última vez que aparecieron nunca más habían ni si quiera pasado por mi lado, mis amigas, en especial Rey habían pegado el grito en el cielo cuando se enteraron y mas a un cuando vieron el hermoso y perfecto anillo que me había regalado Terry, todas nos habían felicitado y esperaban con ansias el día en que por fin nos casáramos.

Ambos habíamos pensado mucho sobre eso y llegando a la conclusión de que ya que vivíamos juntos no teníamos porque esperar tanto para hacerlo, así que habíamos decidido casarnos luego de graduarnos, cuando ya tuviéramos la mayoría de edad y para poder hacerlo sin la autorización de mis padres, después ambos intentaríamos ingresar en la misma universidad y continuaríamos con nuestros estudios, cuando consiguiéramos un título universitario y un buen trabajo, entonces pensaríamos en tener hijos. Habíamos planeado todo, y la verdad me sentía realmente feliz de poder imaginar e intentar idealizar como seria nuestras vidas de ahora en adelante, especialmente estando al lado de Terry, estando juntos.

— ¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomar algo al café Pony?— me pregunto Terry cuando salíamos del instituto, yo sonreí

— Me encantaría, hace el día perfecto para un helado—

— ¡Hermana, Terry!— ambos vimos a mi hermano esperando afuera del instituto

— ¡Albert! ¿Paso algo malo?— pregunte al verlo tan serio

— No lo sé, pero mamá y papá quieren hablar contigo— según mi hermano mi padre no se había ido de la casa como había dicho la última vez, es mas ni si quiera habían hablado sobre el resultado del divorcio, incluso ahora no discutían, mi hermano estaba realmente sorprendido y yo no me quedaba muy atrás

— ¿No te dijeron para qué?— él negó, yo me gire a Terry— ¿Me acompañas? La verdad que no quiero ir sola—

— Ni creas que pensaba dejarte ir sola, claro que te acompaño— respondió pasándome el brazo por los hombros y acercándome a él

— La verdad es que mamá dijo que lo más seguro es que traerías a Terry, dijo que después de la última vez lo más seguro es que él no confiaría en dejarte venir sola, ha estado actuando muy raro estos días— yo fruncí el ceño

— No entiendo absolutamente nada, pero que ni pretenda que vuelva a casa, no lo hare— dije y todos empezamos a caminar

Cuando llegamos a casa de mis padres, pues ahora ya no la veía como mi casa, ahora mi hogar era otro, era el lugar donde estuviera Terry, mi hogar era él, dude un poco al ingresar, pero sintiendo que Terry me daba un apretón en la mano para darme ánimos, tome un respiro y entre. Mis padres estaban sentados en el sofá de la sala, en cuanto entramos mi madre nos invito a sentarnos.

— La verdad es que prefiero estar de pie— dije simplemente, Terry se quedo junto a mí

— Comprendo— dijo mi madre con cara afligida, la verdad es que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando— Te debes estar preguntando el porqué te pedí que vinieras— yo asentí— la verdad es que hay dos motivos para ello— mi padre nos veía fijamente, en especial a Terry, Albert estaba parado a mi otro lado y tampoco había aceptado sentarse, yo imaginaba que lo hacía para estar preparado y salir a defenderme igual que las veces anteriores, mi hermano era un amor— la primera, es porque quiero pedirte perdón— yo abrí los ojos sorprendida— y no solo a ti, a Terry también, la ultima vez me comporte como un monstruo, un ser sin corazón ni sentimientos, no me importo que fueras mi hija y te trate como a lo peor, perdóname Candy, perdóname por todas esas cosas tan horribles que te dije— se acerco hasta nosotros y nos tomó de las manos— por favor hija, Terry, perdónenme, tu Terry te portaste como todo un caballero con Candy, la defendiste sin importar nada y aunque sabía que yo era la que me equivocaba no quería aceptar mi error, dije cosas horribles sobre ti Candy, te trate demasiado mal y la angustia y la culpa me han estado carcomiendo todos estos días—

— A mi no tiene que pedirme perdón Señora Andry— dijo Terry tranquilo— a mi sinceramente no me importa lo que piensen los demás de mí, no me afecta ningún comentario, es únicamente a Candy a quien debe pedírselo, ella es su hija y sabe que no merecía que la tratara de esa forma— ella se puso a llorar, mi padre se acerco y la abrazo por los hombros, yo mire la escena extrañada, ellos nunca se habían portado tan cariñosos en años

— No solo Elroy es quien quiere pedirte perdón Candy, yo también, a ti y a Albert, por haberlos descuidado todos estos años, la verdad es que el trabajo y los problemas con tu madre era lo único que tenía en la cabeza, sé que los descuide y no estoy orgulloso de ello, mientras mas estaba fuera de casa, era mejor, lo único que quería era estar lo más alejado posible de casa para no tener que aguantar más los problemas— en cierto modo lo entendía, yo hacía lo mismo

— El día que te fuiste, cuando volví a casa y comprobé que no estabas me sentí realmente mal, yo era la culpable de que te fueras y sinceramente no espere que me hicieras caso y te marcharas, pero cuando comprobé que te habías ido, ahí fue que me di cuenta de lo mal que había actuado y lo que había hecho—

— Tu madre por primera vez en muchos años se acerco a hablar conmigo y me conto todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que dijo y todo lo que ustedes dijeron— luego suspiro— y sin pensarlo mucho llegamos a la conclusión de que ustedes tenían razón, ambos debimos de buscar ayuda primero, ambos debimos intentar acudir a un profesional antes de hacer de esta casa un infierno, por eso a primera hora el lunes en la mañana lo hicimos, concertamos una cita para terapia de pareja y poder pedir ayuda a un profesional— yo estaba asombrada ante sus palabras, ¿En verdad habían pedido ayuda? No lo podía creer

— Cuando hablamos con el doctor Martin y le contamos sobre nuestros problemas, me aconsejó que hablara con el doctor Leonard, pues según lo que habíamos hablado el consideraba que yo tenía un problema de bipolaridad— Albert, Terry y yo la miramos sorprendidos— y en efecto después de ver al doctor lo confirmamos, al parecer llevo años padeciéndolo y a eso se deben mis cambios de humor, mis arranques de ira y de depresión incomprensibles— comento afligida

— Pero ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te dijo el médico?— pregunte preocupada

— No te preocupes Candy, la bipolaridad aunque es una enfermedad de por vida, con la medicación adecuada se puede controlar, solamente hay que tener mucha paciencia y en lo posible el apoyo de toda la familia, pero no es ninguna enfermedad mortal ni nada por el estilo— comento Terry sabiamente, no me extraña que supiera sobre el asunto, él siempre ha sido muy inteligente, mis padres se sorprendieron al escucharlo hablar

— Exactamente, justo eso dijo el médico— comento mi padre

— Así que sin dudarlo me sometí al tratamiento con la medicación y la verdad es que ha funcionado muy bien, incluso ahora me siento mucho mejor que antes, no tengo cambios de humor repentino y mi estado de ánimo es el mismo casi todo el tiempo, pero como comento Terry, tengo que llevar un control médico de por vida— llevada por el sentimiento me acerque a mi madre y la abrace, la sentí sorprenderse por mi repentina acción pero segundos después me abrazo

— Claro que te perdono, y perdóname también por todo lo que te dije no sabía que tu actitud era por una enfermedad, yo pensé que simplemente no nos querías— ella se puso a llorar e inevitablemente yo también lo hice

— No tengo nada que perdonarte hija, me merecí cada una de las palabras que dijiste, perdóname también por las cachetadas tan injustas que te di, yo nunca estuve a tu lado ni al lado de Albert y no tenía derecho a tratarte como lo hice, pero ahora te pido que por favor me dejes estar a tu lado, al de ambos que me permitan reparar todos estos años de ausencia, les juro que yo nunca deje de quererlos, son mis hijos, es imposible que nos ame— sentí que Albert también la abrazaba

— Claro que si, estaría encantada de que lo hicieran— después sentí el abrazo de mi padre y la verdad me alegre muchísimo porque por fin íbamos a ser una familia, mi padre después se acerco a Terry

— Gracias por haber cuidado de mi hija mientras nosotros la descuidábamos tanto, la verdad es que aunque no te conozco puedo ver que eres un gran chico, así que de verdad me alegro que Candy te haya encontrado y no se haya quedado sola todo este tiempo, a partir de ahora eres bienvenido en esta casa cuando tú quieras— dijo tendiéndole la mano, Terry sonrió y la tomo

— Para mí ha sido un placer estar con Candy, ella es lo único que tengo y lo más importante para mí, es mi única familia, he sido yo el bendecido al tenerla a mi lado todo este tiempo— yo sonreí por sus palabras

— La verdad— dijo mi madre— es que pensaba pedirte que volvieras a casa, pero después de ver ese anillo que llevas en tu mano, me he dado cuenta de que será inútil, no vas a regresar— yo me sonroje— pero no te preocupes, de ahora en adelante yo te voy a apoyar en todo— sonreí por sus palabras

— Mi hermana y Terry se van a casar mamá, quieren hacerlo después de graduarse, además Terry me prometió que me regalaría su auto cuando yo fuera mayor de edad— comento alegre, luego se acerco a mi madre e intento susurrarle pero fue inútil todos lo escuchamos— ¿Sabes? aunque es joven tiene mucho dinero—

— ¡Albert!— exclame sonrojada— no seas interesado— él se giro a mirarnos y empezó a reír avergonzado— Terry sonrió y me abrazo

— No te enojes, en verdad le prometí que cuando fuera mayor de edad le regalaría mi auto, le gusta tanto que no veo porque no pueda regalárselo, además no tengo problema en comprarme otro— mi hermano sonrió de nuevo feliz

— Entonces, tenemos que celebrar su compromiso, ¿Por qué no se quedan a cenar al menos? Cocinare algo especial y podremos celebrar que por fin vamos a ser una familia y que ahora tenemos un nuevo integrante— propuso mi madre mirando a Terry al hablar del nuevo integrante, yo sonreí— ¿Se quedaran?—

— ¿Quieres quedarte?— le pregunte a Terry, él sonrió

— Claro que sí, me encantaría quedarme y formar parte de esta nueva familia—

Esa noche cenamos todos juntos, por primera vez en muchos años estuvimos todos sentados en la mesa, y ahora incluyendo a Terry en la lista de la familia, hablamos realmente tranquilos y nuestros padres nos preguntaron muchas cosas, cosas que ellos se habían perdido en años pero que pretendían recuperar de ahora en adelante, de ahora en adelante serian padres de verdad, así que sintiéndome realmente feliz de que por fin mi familia iba a ser una de verdad y habiendo solucionado todos los problemas, Terry y yo volvimos al departamento, a_ nuestro_ hogar, porque aunque ahora la relación con mis padres era mejor, mi vida estaba junto a Terry y solo junto a él podía sentirme completa, sentirme totalmente amada, y no pensaba dejarlo nunca, jamás me alejaría de su lado, mi destino ahora era amarlo y lo haría completamente dichosa de saber que era correspondida, además tenía la plena segura de que no era difícil amar, definitivamente Terry no era difícil de amar.

**FIN **


End file.
